La Magie D'Azraïath
by Kithia
Summary: Et si Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils semblaient être? Et si Harry découvrait une nouvelle dimension de la magie, et un héritage millénaire? Entre créatures magiques, entrainement aux confins du monde, et quête pour la préservation de la magie, le destin peut enfin se mettre en marche.
1. Chapter 1

_**§§§§§§ La Magie D'Azraïath §§§§§§**_

_**Résumé : **__Et si Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils semblaient être? Et si Harry découvrait une nouvelle dimension de la magie, et un héritage millénaire? Entre créatures magiques, entrainement aux confins du monde, et quête pour la préservation de la magie, le destin peut enfin se mettre en marche._

_Il y aura un Harry/OC gars dans le 2__e__ tome, puis un Harry/Draco. Si ça ne vous conviens pas, vous êtes prévenus dès maintenant ^^_

_Autre couple : Ron/Hermione._

_C'est la 3__e__ fic dont j'ai eu l'idée, juste après __Loup noir loup d'argent__. Ca date ! Pourtant, elle était restée en chantier jusque là. J'ai donc repris les premiers chapitres écrits il y a des années, et enfin écrit la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Sans plus attendre : bonne lecture !_

_***** Tome1 : Dragon d'Or –Argent *****_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_**oOo**_

Chapitre 1 : introduction

L'été de sa cinquième année se passait relativement normalement pour Harry. Du moins, autant qu'elle pouvait l'être pour lui au vu des événements précédents et de sa famille.

Sirius, son parrain était en effet décédé suite au fiasco du département des mystères, et même s'il faisait de son mieux pour y penser le moins possible, son cœur se serrait à chaque fois. Heureusement que ses amis avaient été là avant qu'il ne soit renvoyé dans sa famille pour les vacances.

Ron et Hermione l'avaient soutenu, lui répétant mille fois si cela état possible, qu'il ne devait pas s'en vouloir, que son parrain était mort tel qu'il l'aurait souhaité, la baguette à la main, et que lui-même aurait fait la même chose si les positions avaient été inversées, etc. etc. A force d'entendre ces arguments et tant d'autres, reformulés autant de fois que nécessaire selon Hermione, il savait bien que c'était vrai, que tout le monde le pensait vraiment et que c'était vrai.

Mais bien sur, ça n'enlevait rien à sa peine. Le fait que les vrais coupables soient Voldemort et ses mangemorts, qu'il n'avait pas poussé Sirius derrière le voile, ne lui rendrait pas la dernière vraie famille qu'il lui restait.

En parlant de sa famille, celle-ci était toujours exécrable, bien qu'elle lui fiche relativement la paix. Quelques piques de ci de là agrémentaient le quotidien, les repas étaient toujours aussi frugaux, et parfois quelques corvées lui étaient « gentiment » demandées. Et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à sa tante Petunia, ces dernières ne lui déplaisaient absolument pas. Leur merveilleux avantage était qu'il pouvait en se concentrant assez dessus, ne plus penser à rien et occuper une partie de ses journées. S'il y mettait assez d'énergie, il pouvait même s'endormir plus rapidement le soir venu. Que demander de mieux. . .

C'est ainsi que sa vie continua pendant plus d'un mois. Son anniversaire s'était passé comme à l'habitude, souhaité grâce aux hiboux par Hermione et les Weasley. Le gâteau rituel avait agréablement agrémenté ses repas pendant quelques jours, le livre de la jeune fille occupait ses soirées, et les farces et friandises de Ron et des jumeaux lui avaient arraché quelques sourires.

Il regardait ce soir là par la fenêtre de sa chambre, les yeux dans le vague. Il avait commencé par chercher Sirius dans le ciel, puis ses pensées avaient dérivé sur les derniers événements, et de fil en aiguille sur tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait appris sa nature de sorcier. Alors qu'il pensait à son amitié avec Ron et Hermione et comment elle s'était créée et développée, un bruit sourd se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Oncle Vernon rentrait tard aujourd'hui. Peut-être avait-il eu une réunion de travail ? Haussant les épaules et revenant à sa vue du ciel, Harry ne fit pas plus attention à ce retour tardif, après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il était vraiment au courant de quoi que soi concernant le travail de son oncle. Il ne fit de même pas vraiment attention aux craquements des marches qui indiquaient que quelqu'un montait les escaliers. Vu qu'il ne s'était pas montré depuis plusieurs heures, ils n'allaient certainement pas se déplacés pour lui. Tant qu'il ne faisait rien, ils l'évitaient plutôt autant qu'ils pouvaient.

C'est pourquoi il sursauta brusquement lorsque la porte de sa chambre claqua brutalement contre le mur, manquant sortir de ses gonds. Il allait presque se mettre à râler sur son oncle pour cette entrée plus que bruyante alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, lorsqu'il remarqua le visage de l'homme. Celui-ci n'était pas rouge et le regard furieux comme il l'était normalement dans des conditions similaires, il était. . . vide. Ses yeux étaient ternes comme si une pellicule floue les recouvrait.

A peine le mot _Imperium_ se forma-t-il dans son esprit que le premier coup le prit par surprise, le projetant vers son lit. Sa tête heurta durement le pied de ce dernier alors qu'il essayait de remettre ses idées en ordre, des étoiles dansant devant ses yeux. Comment par Merlin son oncle pouvait être sous _imperium_ ? Dumbledore lui avait assez répété que ce lieu était le seul vraiment sur pour lui et que c'était pour ça qu'il y passait tous ses étés.

Il tenta maladroitement de se redresser, essayant de tendre la main vers son oreiller pour y prendre sa baguette qu'il avait caché là. Certes il n'avait pas le droit de lancer de sorts, mais contre son oncle sous _imperium_ il devait y avoir prescription. Malheureusement pour lui il ne réussit pas. Comme s'il avait deviné ce qu'il voulait faire, l'homme qui n'était plus lui-même le pris par le col pour le projeter de l'autre côté de la pièce, manquant l'assommer pour la deuxième fois en quelques secondes.

Alors qu'une pluie de coups s'abattait sur lui, la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit fut ses deux amis avec qui il avait vécu tant de choses. Après avoir affronté tous ces dangers ensemble, c'est seul et par son oncle qu'il allait y rester, si ce n'était pas pitoyable. . .

Il lui sembla entendre un bruit de verre brisé et entrapercevoir un éclair roux avant de sombrer dans le néant.


	2. Chapter 2

_**§§§§§§ La Magie D'Azraïath §§§§§§**_

_***** Tome1 : Dragon d'Or –Argent *****_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_**oOo**_

_Après la très courte introduction, voici le premier vrai chapitre^^_

.***.

Chapitre 2 : Nombreuses nouvelles

_Il lui sembla entendre un bruit de verre brisé et entrapercevoir un éclair roux avant de sombrer dans le néant._

Ce furent des chuchotements qui le tirèrent de sa léthargie. Les voix étaient basses, comme si elles ne désiraient pas le réveiller, mais il lui semblait qu'il les connaissait. Il ne voyait juste pas ce qu'elles venaient faire là. Et d'ailleurs, « là », où était-ce ?

Il décida qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il ouvre les yeux. Son corps endolori lui rappela les dernier événements, et il grogna en tentant de se tourner sur le côté d'où venaient les voix.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Tu l'as réveillé ! » Retentit l'une des voix plus fortement.

« Harry ! Ca va mec ? » Ca c'était bel et bien la voix de Ron.

« On allait te chercher pour que tu passes la fin des vacances au terrier quand on a entendu des bruits bizarres. » Le coupa Hermione.

« On a réussi à te sortir de là. D'ailleurs faudrait que tu nous expliques. »

« Mais plus tard, ce n'est pas urgent à la minute. »

Harry passa de l'un à l'autre en les dévisageant. Depuis quand étaient-ils devenus si complices ? Enfin, comme disait Hermione, ça n'avait rien d'urgent. Où ils étaient et comment revenir au terrier ça par contre. . .

« Euh, on est où là ? » Finit-il par demander.

« Quelque part en pleine forêt. Il doit y avoir un village pas loin, duquel on pourra rentrer par cheminée, si je me suis bien repérée. » Lui répondit la brunette.

« Et. . . comment on est arrivé là ? »

Ses deux amis se regardèrent un instant l'air gênés.

« A vrai dire. . . je crois que c'est toi qui nous y a emmené. » Finit par lui répondre le rouquin.

« . . . »

« Ta magie a du réagir et te faire apparaitre à l'abris. Ca arrive parfois lorsqu'un sorcier est en danger. Sa magie prend le control et fait ce qu'il faut. Comme on est tes amis, ca a du nous englober tous. » Etrange comme l'explication sonnait moins précise et sure que d'habitude venant de son amie. Apparemment, des choses restant en dehors de sa totale compréhension existaient toujours.

Voyant que ses amis attendaient qu'il se lève, Harry se mit debout et fit jouer ses épaules afin de tenter de les dénouer. Ben qu'il soit totalement courbaturé, il fut tout de même surpris de ne pas être plus amoché que ça. Dans le peu de souvenirs qu'il avait, il s'était tout de même fait assommé et roué de coups. Comme si Hermione avait lu dans ses pensées, elle répondit à sa question en le voyant s'examiner.

« Je t'ai jeté quelques sorts de soin que j'ai appris en dehors des cours. Normalement tu auras juste quelques courbatures pendant les prochains jours.

Je suis vraiment contente que ça ait marché, je n'avais jamais essayé sur une personne avant. » Rajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Vraiment content que ça ait fonctionné aussi, sinon je crois pas que j'aurais été capable de vous suivre jusqu'au village. »

Devant les airs légèrement inquiets tout de même des deux autres adolescents, il reprit assez rapidement.

« Me regardez pas comme ça, ça va très bien. Raconter moi plutôt vos vacances à vous. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent en route dans la forêt, Ron et Hermione contant par le menu au brun tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début des vacances, des farces des jumeaux au dégnomage du jardin. La brunette avait rejoint le roux chez les Weasley trois semaines après le début des vacances et y resterait jusqu'à la rentrée. Une bonne partie de leur discours recoupait ce qu'il avait lu dans leurs lettres envoyées pour son anniversaire, mais cela meubla agréablement leur marche, et il riait toujours autant aux singeries de ses amis, même après en avoir déjà eu connaissance par courrier.

A la nuit tombée, il ne semblait toujours pas qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'orée de la forêt, et ils décidèrent donc de camper sur place plutôt que risquer se perdre de nuit dans un lieu inconnu.

Ils trouvèrent pour cela une petite clairière où ils s'installèrent. Hermione lançait quelques sorts de protection autour de ce qui serait leur campement, tandis que Ron transmutait des rochers et des branches pour tenter de faire des couchettes acceptables, tout cela sous l'œil surpris du brun qui se contenta de les regarder. Lui-même finit par aller chercher de l'eau dans un petit ruisseau à quelques pas de là, et après un repas plus que frugal, ils s'endormirent comme des masses, absolument éreintés de leur longue marche sous les arbres.

Après ce qui avait du être quelques heures de sommeil, Harry se réveilla.

Il faisait encore nuit noir, et la lune était haute dans le ciel. Seuls quelques hululements et grattements des animaux nocturnes troublaient le silence. Pourtant, le brun sentait autre chose, comme un appel, comme si quelque chose d'irrésistible l'attirait en dehors de la protection de leur camps. Il tenta pendant quelques minutes de l'ignorer et la pensée de réveiller ses amis l'effleura, mais il n'en fit rien.

Il se mit donc à repenser à ce qui s'était passé depuis la veille, son oncle sous _imperium_, l'arrivée à point nommé ainsi que l'étrange comportement de Ron et d'Hermione, et finalement cet appel qui semblait retentir dans la nuit rien que pour lui. Décidant qu'il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre, il se releva brusquement de sa couche. Il lui fallait des réponses. Il en avait assez d'être dans le flou et dépassé par les événements.

S'il ressentait cet appel, il y répondrait, il sentait qu'il devait le faire seul. Et tant pis si ça devait être un piège. Après tout, il était un Griffondor qui fonce dans le tas malgré le danger donc. . .

Dans le doute, il griffonna tout de même un mot sur un bout de papier qu'il avait dans ses poches et le déposa devant Hermione de sorte qu'elle le voit à son réveil. Peut-être qu'il éviterait le plus gros du sermon qui viendrait inexorablement, s'il laissait un message avant de partir. L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit.

Vérifiant qu'il avait bien sa baguette accessible facilement, il s'éloigna donc sans bruit de l'endroit où dormaient profondément ses amis, suivant l'appel.

C'est ainsi qu'il arriva assez rapidement devant une grotte. Ca ne semblait être en réalité qu'une brèche dans la roche, mais une fois passée l'entrée, l'intérieur se révélait assez grand pour se tenir debout les bras écartés. De plus, le chemin était en pente, il semblait s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la terre.

Il descendit ainsi pendant un temps indéterminé qui lui sembla des heures, avançant à la lumière de son _lumos_. Finalement il déboucha dans une salle immense dont le plafond se perdait dans l'obscurité. Les abords de la cavité sous-terraine étaient encombrés de toute sorte de choses, de sacs de pièces d'or ternies à des grimoires prêts à tomber en poussière.

Alors qu'il essayait de repérer tout ce que contenaient les lieux, son regard fut finalement attiré par ce qui siégeait au centre de la caverne. Il cligna trois fois des yeux avant de manquer s'étouffer, comme paralysé, incapable de décider quoi faire. Finalement une voix s'éleva, résonnant sur les murs de pierre.

« Bonjour fils des hommes. » La voix était douce et pure, mais contenait également une autorité qui ne pouvait être bafouée. Et c'est comme si la chape de plomb qui s'était abattue sur lui s'évaporait. L'impression était d'être en face d'une puissance bénéfique.

« Bon-Bonjours. »

Harry se trouvait face à un dragon. Mais pas un dragon comme il en avait déjà affronté, une bête sauvage et dangereuse. Non. La créature qui siégeait devant lui respirait la noblesse et l'intelligence. Ses écailles étaient dorées ou argentées suivant où se portait son regard, et ses yeux bleus pâles brillaient dans la pénombre.

Réalisant qu'il dévisageait le magnifique reptile depuis plusieurs minutes et que celui-ci se contentait de lui faire face avec un regard bienveillant, il s'excusa presque en balbutiant. Merlin il arrivait à peine à aligner deux mots.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre fils des hommes, puisque tu as suivi l'appel. » Retentit à nouveau la voix douce e t claire.

« C'était vous. . . l'appel. » Ca y est il réussissait à parler normalement. Il devait commencer à s'habituer à l'effet que produisait le dragon. « Euh, vous êtes un dragon ? n'est ce pas ? » Reprit-il. Apparemment la créature attendait qu'il pose ses questions.

« Effectivement. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un dragon d'or –argent, fils d'un dragon d'or, maitre du feu, et d'un d'argent, maitre de la glace, deux des principaux dragons métalliques dévoués au bien. Cela fait si longtemps que j'attendais celui qui répondrait à l'appel. »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler des dragons métalliques. Et qu'est ce que cet appel ? » Lui demanda Harry, légèrement perplexe mais sentant qu'il allait enfin avoir des réponses à ses questions.

« Les dragons métalliques se sont éteint il y a bien longtemps tout comme ceux chromatiques. Il y a des millénaires, ils volaient encore librement dans le ciel, les dragons d'or, d'argent, de bronze, de cuivre, et de laiton, ceux rouges, bleus, verts, noirs, et blancs. Mais ce monde n'était plus fait pour nous, et tant l'ont quitté pour des terres plus clémentes, suivant la voie de la magie.

Tu as suivi l'appel, tu es mon héritier, celui à qui enfin je vais pouvoir m'allier. »

« Votre quoi ? ? ? » Finalement les réponses n'étaient pas si claires que ça. Elles étaient plus perturbantes qu'autre chose. Et pourquoi des créatures qu'il sentait si puissantes avaient du quitter ce monde ? Et ce chemin de magie ?

« Je me fait vieux, même pour un dragon. Cela fait des siècles que je suis mourant et que je peine à protéger cette forêt grâce à ma magie. Bientôt je m'éteindrais et les arbres me suivront dans la tombe. Mais enfin tu es arrivé. »

« Qu'est ce que j'ai de si particulier ? ! Je ne suis qu'un jeune sorcier ! J'ai déjà une prophétie à accomplir ! Quoi d'autre maintenant ? ! » Ca y est il s'énervait. Il n'en pouvait plus que tout le monde lui impose son destin, il avait déjà Voldemort et la prophétie sans rajouter un dragon sensé être mort depuis des millénaires.

« Personne ne choisit pour toi dans ce cas. Tu aurais pu refuser l'appel, mais tu as décidé d'y répondre, qu'elles qu'en soient les conséquences. Et à l'intérieur de toi, tu es déjà prêt. Ne sens-tu pas ta magie vibrer à l'unisson de la mienne ? Elles se reconnaissent. Elles s'appellent. »

« C'est comme si c'était. . . familier. . . » Chuchota le brun.

Et effectivement il sentait sa magie, comme un barrage qui souhaitait céder, comme un volcan qui voulait s'éveiller. Et pendant qu'il réfléchissait, qu'il s'interrogeait sur toutes ses sensations, le dragon continuait de l'observer, toujours avec le même regard plein de bonté. Il n'exigeait rien. Il le mettait juste face à lui-même. Et il sut qu'il était bien venu pour ça.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, et peut-être était-ce effectivement le cas, le dragon débuta une incantation qui fit vibrer les murs autours d'eux. Toute la caverne réagissait au souhait de la créature d'or-argent, à son dernier vœux.

_Par le sang du dragon, que ma force soit tienne,_

_Par l'esprit du dragon, que mes connaissances te reviennent_

_Par la magie du dragon, que tien mes pouvoirs soient,_

_Par l'âme du dragon que tu possèdes déjà,_

_Image de la droiture et du courage, celui que j'attends depuis l'aube des temps, mon héritier,_

_En ce jour me succédera, afin que la magie soit sauvée._

Il y eu alors une fusion du jeune sorcier et du vénérable dragon. Les deux se fondirent l'un dans l'autre dans un maelstrom or et argenté alors que quelques dernières paroles flottaient dans l'air, des paroles d'espoir et d'amitié, de devoir mais aussi de liberté.

Harry hébergeait désormais le pouvoir du dragon d'or-argent. Le feu et la glace étaient en lui, de même que toutes les connaissances acquises au fils des siècles. Il devrait maitriser tout ça rapidement, mais pour l'instant, il sentait la présences de sceaux qui le protégeait ainsi que son entourage. Ceux-ci sauteraient à chaque nouvelle étape de franchie jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une parfaite maitrise de lui-même.

Il mit plusieurs minutes à se remettre des sensations qu'avait provoquées en lui l'incantation du magnifique reptile. Des centaines d'idées et de bribes de connaissances flottaient dans son esprit, presque à portée, mais disparaissant finalement peu à peu. C'était surement une mesure de précaution comme les sceaux de sa magie des millénaires de connaissances mis à disposition d'un coup rendrait fou ou tuerait n'importe qui.

Finalement il prit le chemin du retour, décidant de remettre à plus tard toutes les questions qu'il se posait, et notamment pourquoi ça lui était encore tombé dessus. Il avait l'impression d'être littéralement un aimant à bizarreries. Comme si survivre à Voldemort plusieurs fois ne l'était pas assez, il était aussi le seul à pouvoir le tuer, un fourchelangue, le plus jeune participant du tournoi des trois sorciers en plus d'être son vainqueur, et maintenant héritier du dernier dragon d'or argent, créature mythique inconnue des sorciers tellement sa disparition du monde est ancienne.

Effectivement, mieux valait ne plus penser à ces questions. . .

En arrivant au camps, il fut à peine étonné de voir de loin Hermione et Ron courir vers lui l'air affolés. Avec son bol ces derniers temps, normal qu'ils se soient réveillés avant son retour, histoire de ne pas lui faciliter les choses. Malgré tout, une douce chaleur l'envahit, ils s'inquiétaient pour lui, et ça n'avait pas de prix.

« Harryy ! ! On t'a cherché partout, où étais-tu ? » L'allure encore plus échevelée que d'habitude de son amie montrait qu'effectivement elle avait dû le chercher partout.

Mais alors qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres et qu'il allait tenter de la calmer, un sentiment étrange le prit. L'instinct du dragon en lui soufflait que les personnes en face n'étaient pas humaines, ou pas totalement.

Et de même, Hermione et Ron qui étaient arrivés à son niveau stoppèrent net, quelque chose clochait, Harry n'avait pas la même aura que quelques heures plus tôt. Il n'avait plus celle d'un simple humain. Pourtant ses caractéristiques étaient toujours là, mais . . . comme mélangée s à d'autres, c'était difficile à expliquer. En réalité, l'aura de leur ami ressemblait à la leur.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire, ça commençait à faire vraiment beaucoup là. Ses amis n'étaient pas humains ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passait à la fin ?

En voyant leur regard il sut qu'ils pensaient exactement la même chose. Etant donné que c'est lui qui venait de changer, eux étaient sans doute ainsi depuis le tout début, il décida de commencer ses explications. Trop de choses se passaient d'un coup, il n'était plus à une bizarrerie près, il lui suffirait de l'ajouter à la liste précédente, il pourrait faire le compte ensuite à ses heures perdues. . .

Il leur raconta donc l'appel, la grotte, le dragon, la fusion. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, les yeux de ses amis s'éclairaient. Ils semblaient parfaitement comprendre et même être comme heureux des derniers événements.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Ron prit la parole.

« Eh ben, je crois que maintenant on peut tout te dire. Avant tout, sache qu'on a su tout ça au fur et à mesure après notre entrée à Poudlard, donc notre rencontre était due au hasard même si on aurait surement fini tous les trois ensembles quand même. Euh. »

« Ron, tu vas l'embrouiller si tu commences comme ça. » Soupira Hermione.

« Faites simple, là je suis en mode _j'accepte tout ce qu'on me dit pour faire le trie plus tard, _profitez-en. » Leur répondit le brun d'un air blazé.

Malgré un regard légèrement inquiet, se demandant si c'était finalement le bon moment, Ron et Hermione reprirent après s'être pris un regard noir de la part de leur vis-à-vis. Mieux valait parler maintenant.

« Mon nom complet est Ronkinilith et je suis en quelque sorte un Pyris. »

« Moi c'est Hermionakalach, Khélénienne. »

« On a en quelque sorte été réincarnés dans des sorciers de ta génération pour te protéger et te permettre d'accomplir ta destiné. Tu es celui qui pourra sauver la magie. Maintenant que tu as reçu cet héritage, c'est une certitude que c'est bien toi. »

« Cet héritage te permettra d'avancer et de survivre. »

« mmm »

« Mais n'oublie pas ce qu'à dit Ron, à notre rencontre on ne savait pas. Les souvenirs, je ne sais pas vraiment quel autre nom leurs donner, viennent petit à petit, suivant les événements, comme les tiens vont le faire aussi. »

« En fait ça ne nous a que plus soudé. On était déjà amis quand on a su qu'on devait te protéger, donc ce n'était pas un devoir mais une évidence. »

« J'ai juste une question. Comment vous pouviez ne pas savoir ce que vous étiez ? » Harry avait en effet du mal à saisir que ses amis n'avaient jamais été humains mais qu'ils ne le savaient que depuis quelques années.

« En fait, nos âmes étaient scellées, elles le sont toujours en grande partie d'ailleurs, et elles ne se sont éveillées que quand on a rencontré celui que nous devions protéger. En fait, juste après que l'on soit tous les trois devenus vraiment amis.»

« Il existe des centaines, peut être des milliers de personnes qui pourraient potentiellement sauver la magie. Mais soit leurs protecteurs ne les trouvent pas (et donc ne s'éveillent pas), soient elles ne s'éveillent pas comme tu viens de le faire. Tu es le premier, et donc maintenant le seul. Il n'y avait qu'un dragon d'or argent, donc un seul héritier. »

« Génial, il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi, encore. » Malgré ses paroles, le brun n'avait pas l'air si déprimé ou choqué que ça.

« Tu es sur que ça va ? » Lui demanda le roux.

« Ouai ouai, pas de problème. J'ai tout plein de chose à rajouter sur la nouvelle liste que je fais : toutes les bizarreries qui me tombent dessus. Plus sérieusement, ça ne me parait pas si étrange que ça après ma rencontre avec le dragon. C'est comme si je savais déjà une bonne partie des choses que vous m'avez dites, mais je sais que je sais qu'une fois que vous l'avez dit. Vous suivez ? » Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

« Je pense que oui. » Lui répondit Hermione en lui rendant son sourire. Les choses avançaient plutôt bien.

« Au fait, c'est quoi un . . . Pyris et une . . . Khélénienne ? »

« Les Pyris sont le peuple des hommes oiseaux de feu, des guerriers, et les Kéléniens, celui des hommes loups, gardiens de la sagesse. »

« Waou, pas mal dites donc. Et vous pouvez me montrer quelle allure ça vous donne ? »

« Pas encore désolé mec, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder avec ta promotion. On sait très bien à quoi on ressemble, mais on ne peut pas se transformer. » Il rêvait où Ron avait l'air frustré de ne pas pouvoir le faire ? Apparemment non, Hermione faisait la même tête. Ils apprendraient donc ensemble.

Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, les trois sorciers qui n'en étaient pas vraiment s'étaient rapprochés du feu qu'avait ravivé la brunette. Ils étaient désormais tous assis autour, et donnaient l'impression d'être de simples jeunes partis camper dans les bois, se racontant des histoires autour des flammes.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Finit par demander Harry.

« Dormir ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Après tout, une personne sensée dort à cette heure. » Lui répondit Ron, montrant la lune haute dans le ciel pour affirmer ses dires.

« Ca m'a l'air ma fois une bonne idée. On pourra reparler de tout ça demain. » Et d'un commun accord, tous retournèrent dormir ou du moins essayer.


	3. Chapter 3

_**§§§§§§ La Magie D'Azraïath §§§§§§**_

_***** Tome1 : Dragon d'Or –Argent *****_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_**oOo**_

Et voilà le troisième chapitre, avec quelques explications.

_Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, les trois sorciers qui n'en étaient pas vraiment s'étaient rapprochés du feu qu'avait ravivé la brunette. Ils étaient désormais tous assis autour, et donnaient l'impression d'être de simples jeunes partis camper dans les bois, se racontant des histoires autour des flammes. _

_« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Finit par demander Harry._

_« Dormir ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Après tout, une personne censée dort à cette heure. » Lui répondit Ron, montrant la lune haute dans le ciel pour affirmer ses dires._

_« Ca m'a l'air ma fois une bonne idée. On pourra reparler de tout ça demain. » Et d'un commun accord, tous retournèrent dormir ou du moins essayer. _

Chapitre 3 : L'île intemporelle

En se réveillant le matin, Harry fut particulièrement surpris de s'être endormi. Avec toutes les révélations de la veilles et les questions qu'elles entrainaient, il ne pensait pas pouvoir fermer l'œil, et pourtant si. Il était là, à papillonner des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.

« Ca y est ? Réveillé ? » Lui lança Ron, qui d'un mouvement de baguette rendit sa forme originelle à ce qui avait été son lit pour cette courte nuit.

Alors que le brun se redressait, il aperçut Hermione qui semblait être en train de faire cuire quelque chose sur le feu de camps qui avait été ravivé.

« Pile à l'heure pour le petit-déj Harry. » L'accueillit-elle d'une voix guillerette.

« Le petit-déj ? Euh. » Devant son incompréhension, Ron l'éclaira sur la question.

« Herm a trouvé des œufs de cailles en explorant les alentours. Je pense que ça fera un repas tout à fait acceptable. Surtout avec les quelques baies qu'elle a aussi trouvé. » Et le regard brillant de son ami parlait pour lui. Le repas de la veille avait été plus que léger, et un peu de consistance leur ferait beaucoup de bien pour reprendre la route.

Ils déjeunèrent ainsi dans la joie et la bonne humeur avant qu'Harry ne reparle de la veille.

« Ce n'était pas un rêve hier n'est ce pas ? » Et il n'eut pas besoin de la réponse de ses deux amis, leur aura et leur expression parlait pour eux. « Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Je sais que je dois m'entrainer pour maitriser tout ce que le dragon m'a offert, mais . . . »

Encore une fois ils se comprenaient sans paroles supplémentaires. La rentrée à Poudlard était pour bientôt, avec elle peut-être de nouvelles manifestations de Voldemort, et tout ça n'était pas pour faciliter un quelconque entrainement, surtout s'ils voulaient que leur condition reste secrète. Harry n'était pas le seul à sentir que cela pourrait bien être un avantage non négligeable devant face-de-serpent.

« De plus, vous pouvez m'en dire plus, sur la magie, sur ce qui va se passer ? Le dragon a parlé de _sauver la magie_. » Reprit le brun. La nuit avait porté conseil, et il avait maintenant les idées assez claires pour poser les vraies questions, celles qui allaient compter à l'instant.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent quelques secondes, comme cherchant à remettre leurs idées en place, puis la brunette commença.

« Tu es l'héritier du dragon d'or-argent. Donc tu as maintenant sa connaissance et ses pouvoirs. Quand tu auras appris à t'en servir, tu auras les armes en mains nécessaires pour sauver la magie. »

« Des serviteurs des éléments te rejoindront pour t'aider dans ta quête. Tu ne seras jamais seul pour l'accomplir. » Rajouta Ron, pour enlever un poids de ses épaules qui commençaient à se charger de plus en plus.

Maintenant ce n'était pas seulement l'avenir des sorciers d'Angleterre dont il avait à se charger, mais l'avenir de la magie, rien que ça. Hermione reprit rapidement pour ne pas qu'il ait le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus.

« Ron et moi en faisons partie je pense, pour le feu et l'eau. Les autres viendront quand le temps sera venu, impossible d'en savoir plus. »

« Mais comment peut-on sauver la magie ? Et d'abord, qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec elle ? » Harry était un peu perplexe sur ce coup là. Pour lui, la magie était bel et bien là, pareille à elle-même quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois à ses onze ans.

« La magie se meurt. » Lui annonça son amie avec un regard triste. « La magie de notre monde est reliée à celle d'autres mondes. Depuis quelques temps, la magie ambiante diminue, même si ce n'est pas détectable pour les sorciers. Les créatures magiques ont par contre pour la plupart remarqué les bouleversements. »

« Les hauts elfes sont un des meilleurs exemples à prendre en considération. Ils existent toujours, bien que cachés, car leur espérance de vie s'élève à des siècles, mais ils ne sont quasiment plus féconds. . . Leur race est bien plus magique que la notre, ou beaucoup d'autres. Et là où une elfe pouvait avoir il a un millénaire, quatre ou cinq enfants dans son existence, elle peut s'estimer heureuse aujourd'hui d'avoir une seule vie à chérir. Lorsque nait sa première descendance, elle sait qu'elle ne retombera probablement plus enceinte, quelque soit le nombre de siècles qu'il lui reste à passer. Et encore certaines n'ont même pas cette chance. »

Tout cela paraissait des nouvelles bien sombres, en tout cas plus sombre que ce à quoi Harry s'attendait. Depuis son héritage de la veille, il ressentait plus de choses. Déjà, il voyait l'aura de ses amis, mais pas seulement. Il voyait en réalité l'aura de tout être vivant ou non qui l'entourait. Chaque chose recelait une micro part de magie en elle, les animaux, les plantes, et même les pierres et le sol.

Si la magie disparaissait, cela voulait dire que le monde entier allait mourir à petit feu, comme les hauts elfes le faisaient déjà, ignorés du reste du monde. Il prenait de plus en plus conscience que tout ça lui était inconcevable. Il sentait même l'air vibrer de sa part de magie, elle l'entourait à chaque instant, à chaque souffle, il pouvait se laisser bercer par elle.

Même si la magie mettait encore des millénaire à disparaitre, qu'en serait-il des espèces qui dépendaient d'elle, elles mettraient bien moins de temps à s'éteindre. Qui sait si ce n'était pas déjà le cas de certaines. . . Sans magie, le monde entier tomberait en poussière.

C'est avec un regard brillant de conviction qu'Harry affirma avec force qu'il ne laisserait pas cela se produire. Cette destinée, il l'avait choisie, il avait lui-même répondu à l'appel. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, le dragon ne l'aurait jamais forcé, il aurait juste attendu un autre candidat, peut-être une décennie, peut-être un siècle, où peut-être encore plus.

« Evidement qu'on ne laissera pas cela se produire. » Le soutinrent Ron et Hermione.

« Maintenant qu'on est tous là et conscient de ce qu'on est, on va pouvoir s'entrainer ! » Cela paraissait dans la bouche de la brunette la chose la plus facile et logique qui soit.

« Le problème, ce serait plutôt comment. » Lui répondit Harry. « On rentre bientôt en sixième année, et je doute que ça soit facile de cacher un entrainement de cette ampleur à Dumbledore, même en utilisant la salle sur demande. »

« Il suffit de le faire avant. » L'éclat dans les iris de Ron lui indiqua qu'il savait quelque chose d'important pour la suite, et qu'il prenait plaisir à le faire languir.

Secouant la tête devant les facéties du rouquin, Hermione lui apprit qu'ils avaient depuis le début de l'été, des souvenirs d'une île bien particulière. Cette dernière se trouvait en dehors de l'espace et du temps, et ils pourraient donc y passer la durée nécessaire, sans que personne ne se rende compte de leur absence, mis à part la journée déjà passée, et celle qu'ils mettraient à la quitter.

« Et cette île, elle se trouve où ? » Sur cette demande du brun, ses deux amis lui prirent chacun un bras avec un sourire énigmatique, nouant grossièrement une fine chaine autour de leurs mains liées. La vie dans la forêt continua son cours normal, alors que les trois adolescents disparaissaient en une forme floue qui ne fut bientôt plus qu'un souvenir.

Ils réapparurent sur l'île mentionnée peu de temps avant, et regardèrent autour d'eux, avide de voir à quoi ressemblaient les lieux. Ils se trouvaient sur une surface plane en terre battue, juste devant une grotte enchâssée dans la petite montagne qui les dominait. A côté d'eux, un gros bloc de granite taillé était posé là, servant sans aucun doute de table en plein air au vu des tabourets de pierre qui l'entouraient.

Jetant un bref coup d'œil aux « meubles » de ce qu'ils pourraient désormais considérer comme la terrasse de leur futur demeure, ils pénétrèrent dans celle-ci. Un_ lumos_ leur permit de voir plus nettement l'intérieur, car une fois les deux premiers mètres passés, il faisait un noir d'encre. Pourtant des attaches étaient présentes sur les murs pour recevoir des torches, et au sol, des lanternes pourraient accueillir des bougies. Dès qu'ils auraient le temps, ils pourraient avoir de la lumière en continue sans avoir recours à chaque fois à un sort.

L'entrée de la grotte était assez étroite et bifurquait rapidement, ce qui leur permettrait d'être à l'abris des intempéries. Hermione réfléchissait déjà à un moyen de construire une meilleurs isolation, et des crochets proches du plafond lui disaient qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à y penser. Il serait facile de mettre au moins un rideau pour couper le vent. A n'en pas douter, il y en avait eu un dans des temps anciens, mais il n'avait pas tenu le coup. Qui sait quand les derniers habitants avaient été là.

Le temps sur l'île s'écoulait beaucoup moins vite que dans leur monde. Ils pourraient y passer une année entière sans qu'il ne s'écoule plus de quelques minutes dans la forêt qu'ils venaient de quitter. Cela expliquait les meubles en pierres, ainsi que la grotte, insensibles ou presque au rude passage du temps. Le vent et la pluie n'avaient fait que polir d'avantage leur environnement, sans l'altérer, lui donnant même probablement un certain charme.

La grotte s'élargissait après la bifurcation pour former une pièce respectable, portant de chaque côté un renfoncement dont le mur était creusé en forme de couchettes sur toute la hauteur. Elle s'enfonçait ensuite plus loin sous la montagne.

« Et bien au moins on a trouvé où on allait dormir. » Constata le brun.

« Oui, et on a trouvé ce qu'on allait devoir faire en premier. Des matelas et des couvertures. » Renchérit Hermione.

« C'est sur. Hors de question de dormir directement sur la pierre. Et il faudra aussi trouver à manger. Les œufs de ce matin vont vite être loin. » Continua Ron, faisant pouffer Harry.

Le rouquin regarda de travers son compagnon, se demandant le pourquoi de cet accès d'hilarité. Ce dernier, dans un grand élan de bonté, consentit à lui expliquer son soulagement en entendant qu'il était bien toujours le même Ron, pensant d'abord avec son estomac, puis ensuite avec les autres parties de son anatomie. Ce petit interlude eu le mérite de les détendre avant les choses sérieuses qui allaient bientôt commencer.

Ils passèrent donc la première journée à aménager leur environnement, nettoyant d'abord, puis transmutant rochers et morceaux de bois en matelas à peu près confortables, en couvertures aussi douillettes qu'ils le pouvaient, en meubles rustiques (parfois bancals pour le moment) qui leurs serviraient à ranger des affaires. Ils remplacèrent les tabourets de pierre, par des en bois, plus confortables et qu'ils pourraient rentrer en cas de pluie.

Ils visitèrent également les environs, ne tardant pas à découvrir une petite rivière, qui provenait probablement d'une chute d'eau plus en amont, d'après les bruits qu'ils pouvaient entendre. Cela pourrait être utile pour la nécessité de la douche, mais ils verraient ce point plus tard. Au moins, la rivière les fournirait en eau claire, et surement en poissons dont ils avaient déjà pu attraper quelques spécimens grâce à leur baguette.

Plus loin, ils trouvèrent également divers arbres intéressants, comme des pommiers, ce qui ressemblait à des cerisiers, des noisetiers, des pruniers sauvages, et de nombreux arbustes donnant des baies comestibles, mures, framboises, cassis et autres fraises. Un certain nombre portaient déjà des fruits et ils s'empressèrent d'en cueillir le plus possible, d'abord pour leur repas du soir, puis pour faire des réserves en prévisions des longs moins qu'ils passeraient dans le coin.

On était en aout, mais il ne fallait pas oublier que l'automne allait arriver, peut-être très rapidement étant donné qu'ils ne savaient pas exactement où ils se trouvaient, puis l'hiver, et avec ces deux saisons, la raréfaction de toutes les ressources naturelles de la forêt. Cette île était en dehors du temps et de l'espace, mais à l'intérieur, les saisons suivaient leur cours, et ils allaient devoir s'y préparer, et y faire face.

Harry se trouvait pour le moment un peu perdu, mais il prenait rapidement le rythme, poussé en cela par ses amis qui avaient l'air de savoir parfaitement ce qu'ils avaient à faire, comme s'ils y avaient réfléchit longuement avant l'arrivée de ce jour. Et ce devait être le cas. Hermione semblait suivre une liste de choses mentale, rayant dans celle-ci les actes les plus importants à faire en premier avant de se poser d'autres questions. Ron la suivait comme si c'était tout naturel, et Harry suivait aussi, leur faisant confiance et n'ayant de toute manière pas vraiment d'autres choix.

Ils se couchèrent le soir éreintés, heureux d'avoir pu faire un bon repas de truites cuites au feu de bois, accompagnées de prunes et framboises.

Ils n'avaient même pas encore eu le temps de réfléchir à leur entrainement. Mais peut-être celui-ci avait-il déjà commencé. Courir partout sur l'île, explorer, utiliser leur magie de manière inventive pour recréer un espace de vie acceptable pour trois adolescents, tout cela leur avait pris du temps et de l'énergie. Demain serait bien assez tôt pour penser au futur plus lointain.

C'est une délicieuse odeur qui tira Harry du sommeil le lendemain matin, et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se souvenir de où exactement il était et pourquoi. Mais une fois que ce fut fait, il s'assit brusquement sur son tout nouveau lit, manquant se cogner la tête au plafond de pierre de sa couchette. Un regard en l'air, ou plutôt d'abord son ouïe, l'avertit que Ron était toujours en train de dormir sur la couchette au dessus de la sienne, ronflant gaiement. Au moins il n'était pas dépaysé. Le ronflements de Ron était un élément indispensable au décors sonore des dortoirs de Poudlard, et de leur chambre au Terrier ou au Square.

Il s'habilla rapidement avec ses affaires de la veille, pensant que c'était une chose de plus à faire, trouver de nouveaux vêtements, avant de sortir, clignant des yeux sous le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Il devait être dix heures passé facilement, mais sans montre, difficile d'être plus précis.

Hermione était en train de s'affairer autour d'un feu de camp, qui avait d'ailleurs bien meilleurs allure que la veille, et qui ressemblait désormais plus à un petit four. Elle avait transformé depuis qu'elle était levée, divers ustensiles de cuisine : poêles, casseroles, cuillères et autres, et s'en servait désormais pour faire des œufs brouillés. C'était donc ça l'odeur alléchante.

« Ah ça y est ? Tu es réveillé ? » Lui lança-t-elle, continuant à touiller le petit déjeuner. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Très bien. Mieux que je ne m'y attendais en tout cas. Et toi ? Ca fait combien de temps que tu es debout ? » Lui répondit le brun, s'installant à ses côtés.

« Très bien dormi aussi, mais je me suis réveillée à l'aube. Il y a tellement de choses à faire, je ne pouvais pas attendre. » Lui expliqua-t-elle, faisant légèrement pouffer Harry.

Décidemment elle ne changerait jamais, Khélénienne ou sorcière, Hermione gardait une insatiable soif de connaissance et de découvertes. Dès son réveil, elle en avait profité pour visiter la cascade, leur douche attitrée, et avait trouvé sur le chemin du retour des œufs d'un quelconque oiseau nichant sur les bords de la rivière. Elle en avait prélevé assez pour leur petit déjeuner, laissant les autres.

Comme s'il avait ressentit qu'il était désormais le seul à dormir, Ron les rejoignit peu de temps après, dévorant avec appétit les mets devant lui, œufs et baies. Le menu n'était pas très varié pour l'instant, mais ce n'était pas non plus une priorité, donc ils s'en contenteraient pendant encore un moment.

Après avoir tous fini de déjeuner, ils se regardèrent enfin, aucun ne sachant vraiment quoi dire pour commencer.

« Bien, euh, on est ici pour s'entrainer c'est ça. » Entama donc Harry, espérant que l'un des deux autres continuerait et saurait quoi faire.

« C'est le but de cette île. On peut s'entrainer autant qu'on veut sans que personne en dehors ne le sache et ne se rende même compte de notre absence. » Reprit Hermione, même si c'était quelque chose qu'ils savaient déjà. « Pour commencer, il faudrait voir ce qu'on sait déjà, ce que nous on sait de plus que toi. » Entama-t-elle en incluant Ron dans ses propos. « Et ensuite, ce qu'on veut apprendre. »

« Il faudrait d'abord s'entrainer à être ce que nous sommes. » La coupa Ron. « Ca doit être le plus important. »

« C'est vrai. Nos natures vont déterminer ce qu'on peut et doit apprendre et savoir faire. Il va falloir réussir à prendre nos formes et déterminer nos pouvoirs. » Renchérit-elle.

« Je suppose que tu sais comment commencer. » Tenta le brun, voyant que son amie commençait à monter des plans dans sa tête, les yeux à moitié dan le vague.

« A peu près. Il va falloir suivre un planning. Ron a raison, il faut d'abord maitriser ce que nous sommes avant de chercher plus loin. Pour ça, il n'y a que la méditation, et le matin c'est le meilleurs moment. Par contre, il faudra se lever plus tôt que ça si on veut faire autre chose. » Insista-t-elle, regardant particulièrement le rouquin qui faisait mine de ne pas se sentir concerné.

Encore une fois, Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient bien plus complices que dans ses souvenirs de l'année dernière. Il faudrait qu'il les surveille un peu. Ces deux là, soit lui cachaient une relation plus profonde, soit n'étaient pas doués s'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué.

Ils achevèrent cette première journée tranquillement, achevant de rendre vivable leur environnement proche. Ils réussirent à dupliquer tous leurs vêtements en plusieurs exemplaires. Ils seraient peut-être toujours habillés de la même manière pour une durée indéterminée, mais au moins ils auraient du rechange propre.

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires dans de petites étagères à côté de leurs couchettes, personnalisant rapidement leur coin à eux, et remplirent également une réserve de poissons, de champignons et de fruits de saison, Hermione lançant un sort de conservation dessus. A la fin de cette deuxième journée sur l'île, ils pouvaient presque se croire vraiment chez eux. C'était rustique, mais agréable.

Demain, les choses sérieuse allaient pouvoir commencer.

En attendant, ils parlèrent longuement le soir autour du feu malgré leur fatigue. Ils venaient d'arriver dans un environnement totalement inconnu et éprouvaient le besoin de faire quelque chose de « normal ». Entre autre, parler le soir devant un bon feu pouvait s'y apparenter. Pour un peu ils auraient pu se croire dans la salle commune des Griffondors, seuls devant la cheminée en hiver. Mis à part que là, c'était un feu de camps, qu'ils étaient assis par terre autour, et que les étoiles brillaient au dessus de leur tête, le croissant de lune montante leur paraissant étrangement plus grand et lumineux.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux pour les mois à venir.


	4. Chapter 4

_**§§§§§§ La Magie D'Azraïath §§§§§§**_

_***** Tome1 : Dragon d'Or –Argent *****_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_**oOo**_

Et en voila un peu plus sur l'entrainement et les capacités de nos héros.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture.

(***)

_Ils achevèrent cette première journée tranquillement, achevant de rendre vivable leur environnement proche. Ils réussirent à dupliquer tous leurs vêtements en plusieurs exemplaires. Ils seraient peut-être toujours habillés de la même manière pour une durée indéterminée, mais au moins ils auraient du rechange propre. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires dans de petites étagères à côté de leurs couchettes, personnalisant rapidement leur coin à eux, et remplirent également une réserve de poissons, de champignons et de fruits de saison, Hermione lançant un sort de conservation dessus. A la fin de cette deuxième journée sur l'île, ils pouvaient presque se croire vraiment chez eux._

_Demain, les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer._

Chapitre 4 : Début d'entrainement

Le lendemain, Hermione réveilla ses deux compagnons aux alentours de sept heures. Heureusement pour eux, on était en été, et par conséquent le soleil montrait déjà ses premiers rayons, ce qui facilita leur lever.

Après un déjeuner qui eu le mérite de satisfaire leur estomac réclamant, ils s'asseyèrent tous sur l'herbe non loin de l'entrée de la grotte. Hermione expliqua longuement, surtout à Harry, ce qu'il devait savoir sur la méditation. Elle et Ron la pratiquaient déjà depuis un moment, s'en servant pour mieux se connaitre depuis qu'ils savaient pour leur origine de créature magique, et donc ils n'avaient pas de problème pour entrer en transe.

Suivant les conseils de son amie, le brun s'installa confortablement, se concentrant sur sa respiration et essayant de vider son esprit, ou plutôt de concentrer ce dernier sur une seule pensée. C'est probablement pour cela qu'il avait lamentablement échoué en occlumentie l'année passée, concentrer son esprit sur une pensée bien précise est bien plus facile que de ne penser à rien.

« Car la plupart du temps, lorsque l'on ne pense à rien, on pense que l'on ne doit rien penser, ce qui fait penser à quelque chose, et amène toutes les autres pensées rapidement. Alors que lorsque l'on se focalise sur quelque chose, on peut y revenir aussi souvent que nécessaire si l'esprit s'égare. » Lui expliqua cette dernière.

Le brun se concentra donc sur le dragon, sur son souvenir, la force qui s'en dégageait ainsi que sa noblesse, et rapidement, avant même qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il était plongé dans les souvenirs du reptile. Il se voyait en train de voler haut dans le ciel, le vent sifflant sur ses écailles lisses et brillantes, sa vue perçante ne perdant rien de ce qui se passait au sol. Il se sentit atterrir, puis c'est comme s'il était divisé. Il était le dragon et regardait le dragon. Il était _lui_, et le _dragon_, et _lui_ commença à changer.

Il vit et sentit en même temps son corps se transformer, sa peau se recouvrir d'écailles aussi dures que le diamant, ses muscles devenir plus importants. Il avait des griffes, aiguisées, puissantes, il avait des crocs. Et dans un craquement, il avait des ailes dans son dos, de grandes ailes porteuses de serres acérées au bout de chaque phalange, réunies entre elles par une membrane argentée aux reflets dorés. Il était un demi-dragon dans toute sa splendeur, faisant face au dragon qui lui avait donné naissance.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tester ce nouveau corps qui lui appartenait déjà, il reprit conscience, assis dans l'herbe, le soleil bien haut démontrant qu'il s'était écoulées plusieurs heures. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, bougeant ses membres ankylosés avec précaution, observant ses mains purement humaines et se demandant si tout ce qu'il avait _vu_ était réel ou non.

Il n'eut qu'à attendre quelques minutes pour qu'Hermione émerge de sa transe. Avec sa pratique, elle maitrisait bien mieux que lui, et était capable non seulement d'estimer le temps qu'elle passait dans cet état, mais aussi de ressentir en même temps le monde extérieur. Elle avait donc pu achever sa transe peu de temps après que le brun en soit sorti.

« C'était fantastique. » Commença ce dernier sous le regard curieux de son amie. « J'ai pu me souvenir de ce que c'était que voler, en tant que dragon je veux dire. Et je me suis vu, moi, transformé, en demi-dragon. C'était bien moi. Ce que j'ai hâte de pouvoir vraiment le faire. J'ai des ailes ! »

La Khélénienne ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer devant l'enthousiasme débordant du brun. Au moins question motivation, il n'allait pas y avoir de problèmes.

« Ron aussi a des ailes dans sa forme de Pyris. Peut-être que vous pourrez volez ensemble. » L'informa celle-ci, souriant devant les étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux du survivant.

« Et toi ? A quoi tu ressemble ? » Demanda ce dernier, curieux.

« Haha. . . Tu verras. Je t'ai déjà dit que je faisais partie du peuple des hommes loups, je te laisse imaginer ce que ça donne, et tu pourras bientôt comparer. Quand on sait en quoi on doit se transformer, c'est beaucoup plus simple. »

« Mais. . . je croyais que toi et Ron, vous saviez déjà à quoi vous ressembliez. Pourtant vous ne pouviez toujours pas prendre votre forme, c'est ce que tu m'as dit. » Pour le coup, il commençait à être perdu.

« On savait à quoi on ressemblaient, mais on ne s'est jamais vu nous transformer en transe. Aujourd'hui si, et je suis prête à parier que c'est le cas pour Ron aussi, dès qu'il se réveillera. Donc dès demain, on pourra commencer à essayer de prendre pour de vrai notre forme magique.»

Et vu le sourire du rouquin lorsqu'il émergea, il s'était vu lui aussi se transformer en sa forme de Pyris.

La transe les faisait voyager dans le monde de leur esprit et de leur inconscient, mais elle avait aussi le merveilleux avantage de les faire se sentir parfaitement reposés ensuite. C'est donc avec entrain, ou du moins en pleine forme, qu'ils suivirent les instructions d'Hermione qui s'était autoproclamée chef d'entrainement pour le moment.

Et ils passèrent donc au renforcement physique. Il était effectivement évident qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément au point là-dessus, le Quidditch ne suffisant pas pour les deux gars à avoir une condition physique suffisante pour leur forme magique. Celle-ci possédait de la puissance pure, mais étant donné qu'elle faisait partie d'eux, s'ils n'étaient pas en bonne condition, leur forme de Pyris ou de demi-dragon ne le serait pas non plus. Hermione aurait moins de problèmes là-dessus, les Khéléniens étant plus pacifistes et jouant plus sur l'agilité pour se défendre, que sur la force brute. Mais là encore, l'agilité, ça s'acquière.

Ils commencèrent donc par vouloir augmenter leur endurance, et pour cela, partirent visiter l'île en courant afin de joindre l'utile au désagréable. Ils furent d'ailleurs largement pitoyables en cette première journée d'exercice, ne tenant que quelques dizaines de mètres au pas de course avant de devoir s'arrêter, soufflant bruyamment.

« Raaa, j'pensais pas que c'était si épuisant de courir comme ça ! » Se lamenta Ron, peinant à reprendre son souffle.

« Et on a même pas fait beaucoup de chemin. » Renchérit Harry qui s'était retourné et avait remarqué que la grotte était toujours en vue.

« On a pas vraiment choisi le bon endroit pour commencer non plus. » Leur fit remarquer Hermione. Ils avaient en effet couru en terrain très varié, et légèrement montant. Au moins le retour fut bien plus agréable.

Après tout ça, l'heure était venue de manger, et ils en avaient bien besoin. Après s'être correctement rassasiés, ils retentèrent l'expérience, se ménageant un peu plus afin de pouvoir parcourir plus de distance sans suffoquer pitoyablement. En alternant les phases de courses et de marche, beaucoup plus longues d'ailleurs ces dernières, ils visitèrent les alentours de leur domaine, découvrant quelques nouveaux coins utiles, notamment pour varier un peu leur menus.

Le soir, ils étaient littéralement morts, et à peine leur repas fini, ils s'effondrèrent dans leurs lit et tombèrent dans le sommeil.

Le troisième jour vit le réveil difficile de trois adolescents particulièrement courbaturés, qui allèrent déjeuner à reculons d'une démarche raide. C'est ce début de journée tout sauf agréable qui fit revenir Hermione sur sa décision de ne pas faire de potion sur l'île. En effet, une potion revigorante et anti-courbatures n'aurait pas été de refus, et ce n'était surement pas la dernière fois que cette pensée allait leur venir. La séance de footing allait donc servir également de repérage en ingrédients potentiels, ce qui n'allait pas être une sinécure.

Hermione commença alors à se faire un devoir de rattraper les lacunes de ses deux compagnons sur le sujet. S'ils voulaient faire des potions pour leur faciliter la vie, il leur fallait des plantes, et il leur fallait les trouver seuls. Et elle était la seule qui avait le minimum de notions la dessus.

Au fur et à mesure des jours, les réveils étaient de moins en moins durs, et la course de plus en plus longue. En une semaine, ils avaient bien gagné en endurance et en muscles des jambes, ne revenant parfois pas à la grotte pour manger, mais trouvant sur place de quoi faire un pique-nique en complétant ce qu'ils pouvaient emporter.

Ils avaient trouvé assez rapidement un lac dans les hauteurs, qui alimentait la cascade, et dans lequel ils pouvaient se baigner. Ils passèrent ainsi de longues heures dans l'eau tiède, profitant de la chaleur de l'été, et continuant ainsi leur entrainement physique par de la natation, qui avait le mérite de faire travailler tous leurs muscles et pas seulement les jambes. Hermione s'avéra d'ailleurs la meilleur et de loin dans leurs jeux aquatiques, après tout, les Khéléniens maitrisaient la magie de l'eau, ce n'était pas pour rien.

Le premier mois vit ainsi l'instauration d'une certaine routine, commençant le matin par deux heures de méditation, parfois plus, parfois moins suivant leur avancement, suivies de course jusqu'au lac, puis de natation pendant une bonne partie de l'après midi. L'exercice intensif était toujours entrecoupé de moments à la recherche de nourriture ou de choses utiles pour leur confort, soit dans les bois, soit de pêche qui leur apportait chaque fois son lot de délicieux poissons.

Ils avaient d'ailleurs pour cela réussi à fabriquer des filets, ainsi que des sortes de tridents, la canne à pêche s'étant révélé un magnifique échec. Cette dernière méthode prenait déjà pas mal de temps pour qu'un poisson morde, et ils s'étaient vite rendu compte que le ramener ensuite, sans qu'il réussisse à se détacher, ou sans que le fil ne casse, était loin d'être une évidence. Les sorts d'attraction étaient aussi utiles, mais en dernier recours. Il était inutile de s'épuiser magiquement si on pouvait faire autrement.

Ils avançaient régulièrement dans leurs transes, mais les faisaient désormais chacun dans un endroit différent. Hermione s'installait près de la cascade, où le bruit de l'eau la détendait et l'aidait à se concentrer sur sa forme de Khélénienne, alors que Ron se mettait sur une saillie rocheuse dans la montagne, non loin de l'entrée mais hors de vue. Harry, lui, restait sur l'herbe, à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'entrée, adossé à un grand chêne.

Ils avaient moins de mal ainsi séparés à se concentrer pour changer petit à petit leur corps. Ils voulaient en effet se montrer complet aux autres, et non seulement munis de quelques caractéristique de leur race magique.

Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal pour commencer, les premiers changements étant les plus durs, mais ils approchaient désormais de la fin de cette partie de leur entrainement. Etonnamment, la magie était bien faite et les faisaient avancer au même rythme. Ils savaient tous les trois qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour où ils pourraient se révéler les uns aux autres.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la grotte, deux heures et demi après le début de leur séance de méditation. Le sourire, léger ou jusqu'aux oreilles qui siégeait sur leurs visages parlait pour eux, ils étaient prêts.

Harry s'avança en premier, honneur au petit dernier qui avait hérité d'une magie spéciale. Faisant face à ses deux amis, il entama sa transformation lentement, des écailles argentées et dorées apparaissant sur ses bras et son visage, ses épaules étaient également protégées. Des griffes acérées et des crocs firent leur apparition. Ses yeux semblaient briller d'une force nouvelle, mais gardaient leur si caractéristique couleur émeraude, tout juste avec un reflet supplémentaire parfois, qui faisait penser au dragon d'or-argent originel. Des ailes surgirent sur son dos, imposantes, argentées, et également pourvues de griffes, peut-être pourrait-il voler. Une longue queue battait derrière lui en rythme, sans aucun doute pas beaucoup moins dangereuse que les griffes à l'avant.

Il était humain, et il était dragon, le dernier descendant dans ce monde des dragons métalliques de feu et de glace.

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent admiratif avant de changer eux aussi. Le corps de la jeune fille se couvrit d'une douce fourrure brun clair cuivré, ses oreilles s'allongèrent, et elle était aussi munie de griffes, même si peut-être moins affutées que celles du reptile. Elle aussi avait une queue, mais inoffensive celle-là. Elle respirait l'agilité et la sagesse. Même si elle n'était pas faite pour le combat, elle savait sans aucun doute se défendre si besoin. Son allure faisait penser à un mix en une haute-elfe et une louve. Un signe tribal distinctif partait de son sourcil droit jusqu'à son cou, c'était en quelque sorte l'équivalent de son empreinte digitale en tant que Khélénienne.

Ron, lui, vit ses cheveux pousser, d'un rouge profond, et se retrouva affubler de plumes rouges et dorées. Ces dernières encadraient son visage et se mêlaient à sa chevelure rougeoyante. Ses oreilles légèrement en pointe dépassaient de sa crinière flamboyante. Ses muscles étaient plus importants, il portait des serres affutées, et deux grandes ailes plumeuses se déployaient dans son dos. Si Hermione était l'agilité, il était la force, aussi bien sur terre que dans les airs.

« Je peux aussi prendre une forme sans ailes. » Leur expliqua Harry, d'une voix un peu plus rocailleuse.

« C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de ressentir tout ce qui nous entoure sous cette forme. » Murmura Hermione. Sa voix était douce et semblait portée par le vent, elle reflétait à merveille sa nature.

« Maintenant que tu as pris cette forme une fois, ce sera pareil quand tu reviendras à celle humaine. » Ron avait une voix plus grave, et il semblait prendre plaisir à faire se mouvoir une petite flamme dans le creux de sa main. « Je pourrais surement faire ça aussi en tant qu'humain. » Semblait-il penser tout haut.

« Tu peux déjà contrôler le feu ? » S'exclama le demi-dragon, surpris.

« Juste cette petite flamme, je crois qu'elle fait partie de moi. Avec de l'entrainement je pourrais l'étendre à tout mon corps, mais pas projeter du feu comme toi. » Lui répondit le Pyris.

« C'est vrai que je suis sensé maitriser le feu et la glace. Quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas être du gâteau. »

« Essaie d'abord avec la glace, c'est moins dangereux. Et si tu fais des bêtises avec le feu, après tu pourras toujours réparer ou limiter les dégâts. » Lui conseilla Hermione, légèrement ironique.

« Très drôle, j'essaierai de ne pas faire cramer l'île. . . histoire qu'on puisse continuer de s'y entrainer. »

Le reste de la journée fut consacré à la découverte de leurs corps magiques et de leurs capacités. Harry et Ron firent même quelques mètres en volant, mais pour ça aussi, il leur faudrait de l'entrainement. Les muscles de leurs nouveaux appendices se faisaient douloureusement sentir après ce petit échauffement. La liste des choses à faire pendant leur séjour sur l'île n'arrêtait pas de s'allonger. En attendant, ils restaient la plupart du temps en tant qu'humains il n'est pas facile de se départir d'une forme sous laquelle on a vécu pendant seize ans.

Ils décidèrent également de visiter le reste de la grotte. En effet, celle-ci se prolongeait apparemment assez loin sous la montagne, en plusieurs couloirs dont ils ne savaient pas l'aboutissement. Cela pourrait être utile après un mois, d'en apprendre plus sur leur demeure.

Ils découvrirent ainsi plusieurs pièces, vides pour là plupart, deux autres sorties donnant sur d'autres flancs de la montagne, mais surtout deux endroits qui leur seraient indispensables pour leur entrainement. Une bibliothèque premièrement, et derrière une lourde porte de bois renforcée : une salle d'armes, une pièce immense, remplie du sol au plafond de lames, objets contendants, armes d'hast et de jet.

« Waaaaa. »

« C'est la caverne d'Aly Baba ici ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Qui ? » Demanda Ron d'une voix distraite, le regard fixé sur les empilements d'armes en tout genre qui lui faisaient face.

« Aucune importance, un truc moldu. » Harry se dirigea vers le centre de la salle, tournant sur lui-même pour essayer de voir tout ce qu'il pouvait. « C'est incroyable. »

« Je ne pensais même pas qu'il pouvait exister tant d'armes différentes. » Chuchota Hermione, impressionnée par tous ces objets dont elle ne connaissait pas la moitié.

« Je suppose qu'on est sensé en choisir une. Cet endroit doit exister pour ça. » Supposa le brun, approuvé par ses amis.

« Laissez-vous porter par votre instinct. » Leur conseilla la jeune fille. « Nos formes magiques doivent avoir une affinité particulière pour un type d'arme bien précis. »

Ils commencèrent donc à vagabonder entre les différents rayonnages, Hermione se dirigeant naturellement vers divers bâtons. Les Khéléniens avaient une affinité naturelle pour les armes en bois, faisant aussi bien des objets de combat que des réceptacles à leur magie. Après avoir farfouillé quelques minutes, son choix s'arrêta sur un bâton faisant à peu près sa taille, finement sculpté, sa hauteur était parcourue de loups et de feuilles de lierre gravées. Seule une pierre gris-bleu animée de remous intérieurs se trouvait incrustée dans sa partie supérieure.

Ron avait trouvé quasiment immédiatement une grande hallebarde, les Pyris étaient des spécialistes des armes d'hast. Le fer de hache était gravé de runes qui le renforçaient et l'allégeait en même temps, de même que la pointe acérée. La hampe était finement sculptée, parcourue de flammèches et de phénix. Il avait également récupérée une lourde arbalète qui faisait une arme à distance puissante même si un peu lente.

Harry, lui, avait plus de mal. Il s'était naturellement dirigé vers la zone des épées, sabres et compagnie, mais ne trouvait pas son bonheur. Il s'était d'abord saisi d'une épée longue mais n'avait pas été à l'aise, idem avec un katana, une épée à deux mains, un fleuret, un cimeterre. C'est alors qu'il se saisissait d'une deuxième lame avant de poser celle qu'il tenait qu'il comprit. Maintenant il savait ce qu'il cherchait, et à partir de ce moment, il trouva ce qui lui convenait : deux épée courtes similaires. En prenant une dans chaque main, il se trouvait enfin complet.

Les deux armes étaient simples, d'un métal solide, la lame gravée d'écritures argentée. Leurs gardes représentaient un dragon argent pour l'une, et un doré pour l'autre.

Le hasard n'existe pas. Décidément, cette salle contenait les armes les représentant parfaitement. Il ne leur restait qu'à les maitriser, avec beaucoup de pratique. Avec un peu de chance, leur nature les aiderait, puisque c'était elle qui avait conditionné leur choix.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient tout ce qui leur fallait, le véritable entrainement allait pouvoir commencer.


	5. Chapter 5

_**§§§§§§ La Magie D'Azraïath §§§§§§**_

_***** Tome1 : Dragon d'Or –Argent *****_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_**oOo**_

Voilà la suite. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai publier pendant les 15 prochains jours, donc il n'y aura peut-être pas de chapitres pendant deux semaines. Bonne lecture et à la prochaine.

.***.

_Décidément, cette salle contenait les armes les représentant parfaitement. Il ne leur restait qu'à les maitriser, avec beaucoup de pratique. Avec un peu de chance, leur nature les aiderait, puisque c'était elle qui avait conditionné leur choix. _

_Maintenant qu'ils avaient tout ce qui leur fallait, le véritable entrainement allait pouvoir commencer._

Chapitre 5 : Armes, magie, animagus.

Ils continueraient la méditation en début de journée mais pourraient se contenter d'une heure. Celle-ci avait l'avantage d'achever de les réveiller, et de les aider à se concentrer sur la suite. Suite qui consisterait en la maitrise de leurs armes, et ce pendant quatre à cinq heures jusqu'au déjeuner. Ils pourraient s'autoriser une heure de repos après celui-ci, constituée de balades tranquilles ou de sieste. Ils pourraient aussi sur ce temps continuer à découvrir les plantes ou les créatures de l'île.

Ensuite, ils travailleraient leur magie. Ils avaient au programme : métamorphose, sortilèges, défense, et bien sur leur pouvoir propre.

Heureusement pour eux qu'ils avaient découvert la bibliothèque cachée au cœur de leur refuge, sinon, ils n'auraient pas su comment commencer. Aucun d'eux n'avait manié d'armes avant, et ils étudièrent la question une bonne heure plongés dans un livre chacun, avant de s'en saisir pour combattre. D'ailleurs, ils ne s'en saisir pas réellement, car ils avaient pris soin de dupliquer les objets en leur doubles de bois, afin de ne pas se tuer dès leurs première manœuvres, les bleus et les bosses suffiraient. Merci la magie et la bibliothèque, les copies avaient exactement le même poids et le même équilibre que les originaux.

Ils purent ainsi se familiariser en douceur avec ce qui pourrait bien devenir leur meilleur ami avec leur baguette. Ils pouvaient s'entrainer aussi bien sous leur forme magique qu'humaine, en effet, les runes et écritures anciennes présentes sur leurs armes leur permettait de s'adapter aux changements de leur porteur, ce qui s'avérait bien utile.

Prenant comme point de départ les techniques décrites dans les livres, ils se laissèrent rapidement menés par leur instinct et leur mémoire. Leur esprit réincarné savait, il savait exactement quoi faire, à quel moment, dans quelle situation. Il fallait juste réhabituer leur corps à suivre ces directives, et surtout à en être capable. Leurs bras et leurs jambes savait quoi faire, leurs reflexes avaient juste du mal à le réaliser. Ils étaient des guerriers, au moins pour Ron et Harry, et il ne leur restait qu'à affuter leur corps pour être réellement redoutables.

Hermione, malgré sa qualité première de sagesse n'était pas en reste, son esprit savait également se battre et se défendre, elle aussi n'avait qu'à s'entrainer pour être à la hauteur de ce qu'elle était. Et c'est donc ce qu'ils faisaient sans relâche, entrainant parades et passes contre des ennemis imaginaires. Quand ils se maitriseraient parfaitement ainsi, ils passeraient à leurs armes réelles, puis pourraient s'entrainer l'un contre l'autre, afin d'affuter encore un peu plus leurs réflexes.

L'heure de détente servait en réalité en grande partie à récolter des herbes spéciales et des réserves pour leurs repas.

Hermione, selon les critères propres aux Khéléniens, avait découvert son don pour les soins. Elle apprenait les sorts d'un niveau de médicomagie avec une facilité déconcertante, alors que les sorts d'attaque d'aurores débutants lui causaient bien des soucis. Mais elle s'était fait une raison, elle ne pouvait pas tout maitriser, et rien que la médecine lui prenait bien assez de temps. D'autant plus qu'elle passait également de longs moments à préparer baumes et onguents, demandant moins de matériel que les potions, mais pouvant se révéler tout aussi efficaces pour toutes sortes de blessures.

Ron s'était spécialisé dans l'attaque pure, aussi bien armé de sa dangereuse hallebarde, que de son arbalète dont il pouvait enflammer les carreaux, et également par la magie. La magie offensive lui était presque aussi simple que l'étaient les soins pour son amie.

Quant à Harry, il mêlait avec art l'attaque et la défense, pouvant enchainer rapidement pics de glace et bouclier impénétrable. Maintenant qu'il était capable d'éteindre un incendie sous la glace, il commençait doucement mais surement à manier le feu.

C'est au cours d'un entrainement de métamorphose qu'une nouvelle question se posa.

« Au fait Mione. On peut prendre notre forme magique à volonté, mais ça pourrait être utile de devenir des animagus, ça pourrait être possible ? » Lui demanda Harry, curieux de cet aspect auquel ils n'avaient pas pensé plus tôt.

« C'est une bonne question. . . Normalement les Pyris ou les Khéléniens ne peuvent pas devenir animagus, mais on est aussi sorciers. Ca doit être possible si on prend des animaux proches de ce que l'on est. » Lui répondit Hermione, cherchant dans sa mémoire si quelque chose venait contredire ce qu'elle venait d'expliquer.

« En gros notre nature ne fait que limiter le choix. » Simplifia Ron.

« Il faut avoir une forme qui convienne au sorcier comme à la créature magique que nous somme. Par exemple, une louve ou un autre canidé me conviendrait surement.» Continua la jeune fille.

« Dans ce cas, je pourrais être un rapace. Ca se rapprocherait bien du Pyris. » Enchaina Ron.

« Et moi il faudrait que je sois un reptile. Ca devrait me convenir, après tout le choixpeau voulait à l'origine m'envoyer dans l'antre des serpents. »

_BUG _

« Pardon ? » S'étranglèrent les deux autres.

« Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? » S'étonna Harry, un air innocent plaqué sur son visage.

« Mais pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas. » Soupira théâtralement la brunette. « Au moins maintenant on sait d'où te viennent tes idées tordues. »

« Et ta façon de manipuler les gens l'air de rien. » Enchaina le rouquin.

« Moi ? Manipuler ? Mais où est ce que vous avez été chercher ça ? » Innocence 2, le retour. . .

Ils se regardèrent une seconde avant d'éclater de rire. Ca faisait du bien. A force de se concentrer sur leur entrainement aux armes, à la magie, leur survie, ils avaient fini par oublier de simplement vivre alors qu'ils étaient et restaient des adolescents. L'atmosphère s'était allégée d'un coup, et ils reprirent sérieusement mais plus naturellement leur conversation.

« Je penche plutôt vers un serpent. Un lézard ne serait pas très pratique, sauf pour espionner, mais si je ne peux pas du tout me défendre sous cette forme et me faire attraper par le moindre oiseau venu c'est pas génial. . . » Réfléchit Harry.

« C'est sur, et plus gros c'est pas vraiment discret. Un varan ou un crocodile n'aurait pas de mal à se défendre, mais côté discrétion, tu ne te ferais pas louper. . . » Renchérit Ron.

« Un iguane vert ça pourrait aller. C'est un reptile, ça se défend pas trop mal, et c'est assez commun chez les moldus d'en avoir. » Proposa la Khélénienne, cherchant d'autres idées qui pourraient convenir.

« Mouai, pas très convaincu. Je me sens tout de suite plus proche d'un serpent que d'un iguane, vert ou non d'ailleurs. Et puis, je parle déjà leur langue. » Ajouta Harry en haussant les épaules. Apparemment il avait déjà fait son choix.

« Adjugé une fois. Adjugé deux fois. Adjugé trois fois, donc définitivement pour le serpent. » S'exclama Hermione, mimant la fin d'une vente aux enchères.

Si Ron la regarda comme si un troisième œil lui avait poussé au milieu du front, le brun lui, reparti dans un fou rire à la démonstration de son amie. Décidément, rester sérieux trop longtemps nuit gravement à la santé mentale. . .

.

Les mois s'écoulèrent ainsi, voyant passer l'automne, puis l'hiver. Avec ce dernier, vinrent d'ailleurs une chute drastique de la température et de violentes tempêtes de neige. Leur entrainement en fut considérablement ralentit, même s'ils en profitèrent pour faire le plein de connaissances théoriques, bien au chaud dans la bibliothèque. Cette dernière possédait pour leur plus grand bonheur, une cheminée, qui débouchait quelque part sur un des flancs de la montagne.

Ils avaient également pris garde à faire de nombreuses réserves en prévision d'un hiver rigoureux. Dans les nombreuses salles vides s'entassaient ainsi : du bois pour le feu, des confitures faites par les bons soins d'Hermione, des fruits frais, du poisson, et même de la viande, congelés par le souffle du demi-dragon. Ils avaient aussi réussi à capturer quelques spécimens d'une espèce de poule sauvage, qui leurs donnaient chaque jour des œufs en nombre suffisant pour leur petit déjeuner.

Ils avaient aussi, après bien des péripéties, capturé une sorte de chèvre sauvage, trois en réalité, accompagnées de leurs chevreaux. Inutile de dire que l'apprentissage de la traite avait été… sportive, même si ça valait le coup d 'avoir du lait frais quasiment à volonté. Et ils n'étaient pas très fiers d'avoir fini par mettre les pauvres animaux sous imperium les premiers jours.

Heureusement, les caprins semblaient plutôt de bonne composition, et après avoir compris qu'ils étaient logés et nourris dans la grotte, ils n'avaient plus trop faits de difficultés. Il fallait juste prendre garde à tenir éloigné d'eux tout ce qu'on ne voulait pas qui soit grignoté.

.

Au moins, quand ils rentreraient, ils auraient appris à se battre dans toutes les conditions possibles, de la chaleur torride du mois d'aout, aux tempêtes de neige du mois de janvier, en passant par les trombes d'eau d'automne. C'est avec une joie absolument pas cachée, qu'ils virent arriver les beaux jours du printemps, et avec eux, le retour de repas frais et variés, ainsi qu'une douce chaleur. Si au début des frimas ils avaient largement de quoi faire de bons petits plats, les réserves s'étaient vite amoindries. Même la congélation ne gardait pas les denrées indéfiniment, et les soupes de racines diverses avaient constituées la majeures parties des soupés des derniers grands froids.

C'est ce retour qui marqua également leur première transformation animagus. Même s'ils étaient allés très vite, leur travail facilité par celui qu'ils avaient fait pour leur forme magique, il leur avait tout de même fallu près de six mois pour compléter cet apprentissage.

Hermione se transforma ainsi en une jeune louve d'une dominante brun clair et ocre, Ron en un aigle royal dont les plumes du dos étaient animées de reflets rouges, et Harry en un cobra argenté, légèrement doré quand la lumière se reflétait dessus. Leur forme, bien qu'étant des animaux sensés être banals étaient en fait loin de l'être. Un aigle presque rouge, un cobra argenté… c'était en réalité Hermione la plus discrète. Il n'y avait que le signe tribal, partant de son sourcil droit jusqu'à son cou qui s'était maintenu sous sa forme animagus, signe qu'elle restait une Khélénienne.

Avec encore quelques heures d'entrainement, ils devraient être capable de faire prendre à leur forme des robes un peu plus passe-partout.

Et c'est ce qu'il se passa. Hermione avait réussi à limiter son signe tribal à un cuivré clair, alors que l'aigle de Ron était d'un brun rouge beaucoup plus normal. Le changement le plus radical fut pour Harry, qui réussi à doter son cobra d'une couleur sable, ne gardant que quelques reflets or et argent. C'était ainsi bien plus discret, si tant est qu'un reptile de 2,50 mètre de long puisse être vraiment discret. . .

Au cours de ces mois, Hermione était devenue capable de soigner presque n'importe quelle blessure, s'étant naturellement spécialisée dans les diverses coupures qu'ils avaient récoltées en maniant leurs armes. Physiquement, elle avait peu changé, gagnant juste en grâce dans sa façon de se déplacer, ce que seul un œil averti pourrait déceler comme une preuve de sa maitrise, et éventuellement de sa dangerosité.

Ron avait gagné en muscles et en force, équilibrant par la même sa grande taille déjà présente. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus long, mais ce changement mineur passerait inaperçu. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas la taille qu'ils avaient sous sa forme de Pyris, là, il se serait fait remarquer.

Harry avait lui aussi gagné en force et en agilité, même s'il gardait sa petite taille. Sa croissance était terminée, et même son héritage ne pourrait rien y changer. Par contre, sa vue s'était progressivement améliorée, aidée en cela par des décoctions de son amie, prises pendant des mois. Si la brulure avait été au début presque insupportable, elle s'était atténuée au fil des prises pour n'être, dans les dernières, qu'une légère chaleur, alors que l'œil achevait de se régénérer. Il avait désormais un vue aussi perçante que son alter-égo dragon. Il avait également débloqué quasiment tous les sceaux qui limitaient ses pouvoirs et ses connaissances, certaines lui restaient toujours inaccessibles, mais il pouvait se permettre de laisser du temps au temps pour ça.

Il allait bientôt falloir songer à rentrer, et même s'ils en avaient parfois bavé sur cette île, chacun avait fini par la considérer comme un second foyer. Ils y avaient vécu tant de choses, qu'ils avaient l'impression d'abandonner une partie de leur personne ici. Pourtant, ils avaient appris tout ce pourquoi ils étaient venu là, et au fil des journées qui continuaient de défiler, ils passaient de moins en moins de temps à s'entrainer, et de plus en plus à flâner, profitant de leurs derniers instants près de leur cascade, près de leur lac, près des grandes plaines ou des forêts qui siégeaient dans les alentours de leur grotte.

Et un beau jour, ils se décidèrent enfin. Ils avaient passé les trois dernier jours à ranger leurs affaires, et à inventer ce qu'ils étaient sensés avoir vécu pendant leurs environ trois-quatre jours d'absence sans donner de nouvelles. Ils étaient fin prêts, et c'est avec tout de même une once de regret qu'ils se ressaisirent de la chainette qui les avait menés ici à l'origine.

.

Dans la forêt qu'ils avaient quittée presque un an plus tôt, les silhouettes de trois adolescents se matérialisèrent progressivement, d'abord traversées par la lumière du soleil, puis devenant plus solides. Leur absence de ce monde avait duré à peine quelques minutes, et si quelqu'un les avait observé, il n'aurait pas compris pourquoi leur silhouette était devenue floue, avait disparu, pour revenir presque immédiatement.

Se concertant rapidement, ils se mirent en route vers le plus proche village, afin de se localiser, même si officieusement, Harry était déjà au courant de où ils étaient, puisque le dragon d'or-argent le savait. Ils leur fallut le reste de la journée pour atteindre le dit village, s'y promener un peu à la recherche du nom du lieu, et finalement se voir confirmer qu'ils se trouvaient à une demi-journée de marche d'un village sorcier, non loin du village moldu dans lequel ils étaient.

Etant relativement en forme depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'île, ils marchèrent une bonne partie de la nuit avant d'atteindre le village voulu à l'aube. Là, ils purent emprunter la cheminée d'une taverne afin de se rendre Square Grimaud. Heureusement pour eux, ils connaissaient le mot de passe nécessaire pour entrer, et leur signature magique était enregistrée, cette double protection avait été mise en place pour permettre aux membres de l'Ordre de venir par cette voie, sans que des étrangers ou des intrus, même s'ils venaient à apprendre le mot de passe ne le puisse. Si une telle personne tentait quand même sa chance, elle atterrissait directement dans une cage faite tout spécialement à son attention. Sa magie s'y retrouvait bridée, et elle recevait automatiquement un _stupefix _ou un sort du même type.

Passé le premier, Harry se rétama pitoyablement sur le sol, apparemment son héritage n'avait pas résolu son petit problème avec les cheminées et le tapis présent juste devant sur le sol n'avait rien arrangé. Du coup, Ron ne put pas l'éviter, et Hermione ne dut qu'à son agilité de ne pas finir sur le tas informe qui s'était formé par terre. Avec ce vacarme, leur arrivée n'était pas passée inaperçue.

Le professeur Rogue, fut le premier à débouler dans la pièce, baguette en main, un sort sur les lèvres, suivi de près par Minerva McGonagall et la mère Weasley. Le tableau aurait pu être comique, avec les deux femmes figées, la bouche ouverte devant le spectacle même Rogue semblait peiner à maintenir son masque impénétrable. Et soudain la rousse leur bondit dessus.

« Harry ! les enfants ! vous allez bien ? ? Où étiez-vous passés ? On vous a cherché partout ? » Il semblait impossible de l'arrêter, et elle était en train de leur faire subir un examen en règle, vérifiant s'ils n'avaient rien de casser, s'ils n'étaient pas blessés.

Elle venait de rentrer en mode surprotection, et seul un toussotement répété derrière elle réussi à la faire lâcher prise. Le directeur Dumbledore venait de faire son apparition.

« Harry ? Tout va bien ? » Même lui ne pouvait cacher la lueur inquiète dans ses yeux, même s'ils montraient à ce moment surtout du soulagement.

« Très bien monsieur. » Essaya de le rassurer ce dernier.

« Peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Les alarmes de privet Drive se sont déclenchées. Quand nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux, tu n'étais plus là, Hermione et Ron avaient aussi disparus de chez les Weasley, et ton oncle a été retrouvé dans un état d'hébétude extrême, il avait subi l'_imperium_. » Commença le vénérable sorcier.

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé quand je l'ai vu, il avait le regard vide quand il est entré dans ma chambre. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'il a commencé à me frapper, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir. » Les autres s'étaient tus en entendant cela, jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer que le survivant ne serait pas à l'abri dans sa famille. Hermione repris ensuite la parole.

« On avait créé un parchemin vous savez, qui nous permettait de communiquer sans utiliser les hiboux, et de savoir si l'un de nous avait un problème. J'ai réussi il n'y a pas longtemps à y intégrer un portoloin d'urgence qui nous permet de rejoindre le porteur d'un autre parchemin. »

« On a vu qu'Harry avait des problèmes, plutôt urgents à la couleur du parchemin, et on s'est donc rendus près de lui. » Continua Ron. « On a pas vraiment eu le temps de prévenir quelqu'un… »

« Son oncle venait de le propulser contre un mur, et on a peine eu le temps de s'approcher de lui qu'il a commencé à briller, on a chacun pris un de ses bras avant de disparaitre, et de réapparaitre dans une forêt. »

« Magie instinctive. » Murmura le professeur McGonagall.

« Surement. Quand je me suis réveillé, Hermione avait réussi à pas mal me soigner avec des sorts de soin mineurs. » Repris Harry.

« On a cherché le village le plus proche en sortant de la forêt. » Continua le rouquin. « Heureusement qu'Hermione est une véritable encyclopédie vivante, après avoir vu son nom, elle a été capable de dire qu'il y avait un village sorcier à une demi-journée de marche. »

« Là-bas on a pris la cheminette. » Compléta la jeune fille.

« Et nous voilà revenu. » Acheva le brun avec un air fatigué.

Les adulte les regardèrent un moment comme s'ils étaient des aliens, n'en revenant pas qu'ils leur expliquent leur périple d'une façon aussi simple et détachée. Mais un regard à leurs visages fatigués et leurs cernes acheva de les convaincre. Même s'ils étaient endurants, les adolescents n'avaient pas dormi depuis deux jours, et cela se ressentait, appuyant à merveille l'histoire qu'ils avaient inventée en partie. Le coup des parchemins était bidon, et s'ils existaient à ce jour, c'était uniquement depuis leur passage sur l'île. Mais ça, les adultes ne pouvaient pas le savoir. De même qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir les changements dans leur aura, qu'ils avaient soigneusement camouflés en quittant leur refuge.

Seul le professeur Rogue avait semblé dubitatif, mais en survolant légèrement leurs pensées, il n'avait rien pu trouver qui pouvait suggérer un mensonge, qu'il soit pur ou par omission. Toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient donc relativement facilement laissées convaincre, et les adolescents purent aller dormir, retrouvant avec plaisir leur lit, même s'ils s'étaient habitués aux couchettes avec le temps.


	6. Chapter 6

_**§§§§§§ La Magie D'Azraïath §§§§§§**_

_***** Tome1 : Dragon d'Or –Argent *****_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_**oOo**_

Et voila un chapitre plus long que les autres, aucune idée de si ça va continuer comme ça ou pas. En tout cas bonne lecture après cette longue attente^^

Et merci pour les reviews.

(***)

_Seul le professeur Rogue avait semblé dubitatif, mais en survolant légèrement leurs pensées, il n'avait rien pu trouver qui pouvait suggérer un mensonge, qu'il soit pur ou par omission. Toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient donc relativement facilement laissé convaincre, et les adolescents purent aller dormir, retrouvant avec plaisir leurs lits, même s'ils s'étaient habitués aux couchettes avec le temps._

Chapitre 6 : Retour au bercail

Les trois adolescents se réveillèrent à l'aube, comme ils avaient fini par en prendre l'habitude durant l'année passée, et c'est un peu hébétés que Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Ils mirent plusieurs secondes à percuter qu'ils étaient, non plus sur leur île, mais au Square Grimault, de retour dans leur monde. Sans surprise, Hermione les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, juste le temps de se vêtir. Leurs formes magiques leur permettaient sans grande peine de ressentir les présences environnantes, et après avoir vécu si longtemps dans une proximité extrême, ils étaient parfaitement capables de savoir si les autres étaient éveillés ou non. La jeune fille était donc venue dans leur chambre.

Chacun ne pensait pas pouvoir se rendormir immédiatement. Avec l'habitude, ils pourraient à nouveau refaire des grasses matinées, mais alors qu'ils pouvaient difficilement s'en passer avant, cela leur paraissait maintenant très peu naturel. Ils discutèrent donc pendant deux bonnes heures, et c'est quand ils sentirent Ginny commencer à sortir du sommeil qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger.

Harry et Ron se jetèrent littéralement sur les tartines grillées et beurrées, prenant croissants et pains au chocolat au passage, remplissant leur verre de jus de citrouille à ras-bord. Même Hermione ne put s'empêcher de manger avec plus d'empressement qu'à son habitude. Ce sont des petites choses de la vie quotidienne comme ça qui leur avait manqué en réalité. Sur leur île, il n'y avait pas de champs de blé, impossible donc de faire de la farine, et par la même, du pain, sans parler de croissants et de pains au chocolat. Pour eux, cela faisait un an qu'il n'avait pas mangé cette chose délicieuse et irrésistible qu'était le chocolat !

« Et bien dites donc, vous avez faim ce matin. » S'exclama Molly qui ne chômait pas aux fourneaux. « Pas étonnant ! Vous êtes allé vous coucher hier sans même avoir mangé ! »

« On avait pris quelque chose au village moldu avec le peu d'argent que j'ai toujours sur moi. » Lui répondit Hermione, le plus naturellement du monde. « Mais c'est vrai que j'ai l'impression que ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas mangé un si bon petit déjeuner ! »

Cette dernière remarque fit rougir la matriarche Weasley, bien qu'elle ne réalise pas l'étendu de cette vérité.

Les autres habitants finirent par les rejoindre, uns à uns.

« Vous êtes bien matinal… » Les salua Ginny à travers un bâillement, s'asseyant devant un bol de chocolat chaud, l'air absolument pas réveillée. Après tout, il n'était que neuf heures passées…

« On avait faim. » Se contenta de répondre Harry entre deux bouchées. Ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité, et qui avait l'avantage de rejoindre l'explication d'Hermione à Molly. Autant rester cohérant.

Le petit déjeuner se passa ainsi parfaitement bien pour nos trois adolescents qui se replongeaient avec naturel dans cette vie qui leur paraissait si lointaine.

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore s'approcha du brun qui s'apprêtait à suivre ses amis à l'étage.

« Harry ? Je pourrais te parler quelques minutes ? » Lui demanda le directeur de Poudlard.

« Bien sur. Je vous rejoins toute à l'heure. » Lança-t-il à ses deux acolytes qui reprirent donc leur chemin.

Dumbledore l'entraina dans une pièce qui semblait pouvoir servir de bureau provisoire. Elle était totalement surchargée, le bureau croulant sous des documents divers et variés, l'armoire entrouverte laissait apparaitre un véritable capharnaüm de boites plus ou moins empilées, de rouleaux de parchemin branlants et autres plumes et encriers. Deux fauteuils faisaient face à la table de bois brut, et Harry s'assit avec à peine une hésitation dans l'un d'eux. Si Dumbledore voulait lui parler, cela pouvait prendre deux minutes comme une heure, donc dans tous les cas, autant être installé confortablement.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Commença doucement son professeur respecté.

Le brun resta quelques secondes bloqué à le regarder avant de reprendre ses esprits. Cette question là, il ne l'attendait pas.

« Euh bien sur. » Il avait malgré tout l'air peu sur de lui, légèrement perturbé par le pourquoi de cette question.

Heureusement pour lui, Dumbledore interpréta d'une façon qui devait l'arranger son manque d'assurance dans sa réponse.

« Tu sais, ce qui s'est passé avec ton oncle… Je sais parfaitement que vous ne vous entendez pas très bien, mais il était sous imperium. Après, je me doute bien que ça ne dois pas être facile pour autant pour toi... donc si tu veux en parler, n'hésite pas. »

Harry bénit à ce moment le temps passé à s'entrainer à l'occlumensie, sinon son directeur n'aurait que pu être étonné par, au choix : son rire nerveux, ses yeux exorbités, ou son _hein ?_ qui avait failli franchir ses lèvres.

Une année sur son île magique avait pratiquement effacé tout souvenir de cet événement, mis à part les faits simples et précis. Il n'avait plus aucun sentiment à cet égard, si tant est qu'il ait eu le temps d'en avoir avec tout ce qui s'était enchainé depuis la venue de Ron et Hermione. C'est donc avec un air plus ou moins stoïque, laissant apparaitre une légère gène pour avoir l'air plus crédible, qu'il répondit à l'invitation.

« Merci professeur, mais ça va aller. Je me suis presque tout de suite douté qu'il était sous imperium à son regard en entrant dans ma chambre. Mais vous savez, il aurait très bien pu le faire quand même s'il en avait eu le courage. Qui que ce soit qui ait fait ça, il n'a pas du le pousser beaucoup… Et pour en parler, Hermione et Ron m'ont déjà cuisiné… » Termina avec une légère grimace, achevant de convaincre Dumbledore qu'il était inutile de revenir sur le sujet pour le moment.

Si son protégé avait l'air de déprimer, il reviendrait dessus, mais apparemment ses amis avaient en partie pris les choses en mains. Et comme il n'avait pas de lien de grande confiance avec son oncle, rien n'avait réellement été détruit par cet événement, si ce n'est la sécurité de la maison de sa famille.

.

Harry rejoignit donc ses amis dans leur chambre, apposant presque machinalement un sort de silence sur la porte. Manquerait plus que quelqu'un surprenne des discussions de dragons, Pyris, Khéléniens, et autres entrainements qui n'étaient pas sensés avoir eu lieu.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? » L'accueillit le rouquin.

« Il ne se doute pas de quelque chose au moins. » S'inquiéta légèrement Hermione.

« Absolument pas. » Lui répondit le brun. « Il voulait savoir si en gros, je supportais bien le fait que mon oncle ait essayé de me tuer… En passant vive l'occlumensie, j'ai bien failli me trahir. »

« C'est vrai que pour nous ça date de plus d'un an, perturbant… Mais bon, on peut s'estimer heureux, tout le monde a gobé sans problème notre histoire. »

« Tu en doutais ? Hermione, tu es la meilleure quand il s'agit de réfléchir, ils ne pouvaient que te croire tellement c'était crédible. » La complimenta Ron.

« Le truc qu'ils ont eu le plus de mal à avaler je pense, c'est le coup des parchemins pour communiquer. » Gloussa Harry. « Je pense qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pensait qu'on aurait pu avoir l'idée d'une telle invention. »

« D'autant plus qu'on ne l'aurait surement jamais eu avant… Sans la bibliothèque de la grotte, on n'aurait jamais su comment faire. »

« C'est sur… » Accorda le brun avant de pousser un léger soupir. « Elle ne vous manque pas ? Notre île ? »

Un léger silence lui répondit, mais les expressions de ses amis parlaient pour eux. Ils étaient certes heureux d'être de retour, mais cette vie passionnante qu'ils avaient menée en étant eux même leur manquait un peu. Ici, ils devaient à chaque instant cacher ce qu'ils étaient au plus profond de leur être, leur magie, leur âme. Et même s'ils allaient rapidement s'y habituer, en tout cas il le faudrait bien, pour le moment ça leur pesait un peu.

.

La fin du mois d'aout se déroula assez rapidement. Dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, le trio se réunissait dans la chambre des garçons, jetait un sort de silence, et suivant leur inspiration : parlait de leur île, se transformait en animagus, ou s'entrainait à la magie sorcière. Impossible dans une si petite pièce de se transformer en leur être magique pour s'entrainer avec, ou de manier les éléments…

Et c'est ainsi que le jour de la rentrée finit par arriver. Chacun des trois avait particulièrement hâte, car le retour au château signifiait avoir une chance d'en finir enfin avec Voldemort dès qu'il se déciderait à l'attaquer.

Le mage noir n'était qu'un détail dans leur aventure, mais un détail à battre quand même sous peine de sauver la magie pour rien. Ou plutôt de ne pas pouvoir la sauver. En effet, aucun des trois sorciers plus si sorciers que ça, ne savait vraiment quoi faire pour leur mission. Ils savaient qu'ils devraient savoir, que ça avait un rapport avec les autres mondes dans lequel la magie périclitait aussi, mais c'était tout. Ils supposaient donc qu'il fallait d'abord détruire le grand méchant de leur monde, avant de pouvoir enchainer avec un sauvetage d'un autre niveau. Les connaissances, ou le moyen de les avoir, devaient être encore bloquées dans leur esprit dans l'attente qu'ils puissent s'en occuper, c'était frustrant, horripilant, mais ils ne pouvaient malheureusement rien y faire.

C'est donc avec un immense plaisir qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le Poudlard express, partageant leur wagon avec Neville, Luna et Ginny. Ils avaient légèrement mis cette dernière à l'écart à leur retour, et elle leur en voulait toujours un peu. Ils avaient tenté de l'inclure dans certaines de leurs discussions, mais une sorte de fossé les séparait depuis leur voyage. Ils ne pouvaient parler de rien de ce qui importait vraiment avec elle, ce qui limitait les interactions. Du coup, la rouquine était encore plus heureuse de retrouver sa meilleure amie de Serdaigle.

.

Une fois les cours débutés, après quelques jours normaux, les trois inséparables n'en pouvaient strictement plus. Hermione et Ron avaient rongé leur frein pendant cinq ans. Leur mission étant de protéger Harry, ils l'avaient fait, toujours avec brio, souvent en ne sachant les infos primordiales qu'après les événements, comme si leur mémoire se débloquait après coup. Très utile…

Mais maintenant, le brun avait son héritage, il savait tout, et avait du mal à continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était. Son impatience déteignait sur ses compagnons. D'autant plus que les cours étaient d'une facilité déconcertante après leurs études solitaires niveau aurore, médicomagie et autres.

La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé et restait un point de repère stable était Draco Malefoy. Toujours aussi horripilant, toujours aussi hautain, et la répartie toujours aussi cinglante. Ses joutes avec le prince des Griffondors avaient reprises avec une régularité déconcertante. Le seul problème, c'est que celles-ci commençaient sérieusement à agacer le brun.

Certes, elles avaient eu quelque chose de réconfortant au début, le plaisir de se défouler sur quelqu'un. Mais bien vite, il était plus frustré que calmé à la suite de ces _discussions._

Quand dans un couloir désert, une nouvelle joute avait démarré, les deux opposants avaient failli en venir aux mains. Et ce qui devait bien arriver un jour choisi cet instant là pour le faire. Alors que Malfoy allait le heurter pour de bon, il se fit violement repoussé en arrière, non sans avoir eu le temps de plonger son regard dans deux orbes reptiliens, vert émeraude pailleté d'or.

Alors que le Serpentard restait bloqué, pour une fois réduit au silence, le rouge et or tourna les talons, le laissant planté dans le couloir, ses deux gorilles qui ne le quittaient pas d'une semelle n'ayant absolument rien compris à ce qui semblait s'être passé entre les deux ennemis. Ron et Hermione par contre, n'avait pas loupé ce changement de son anatomie.

Alors que leur ami s'éloignait irrémédiablement dans le couloir, ils finirent par le suivre, sans trop savoir comment réagir. Il ne faudrait pas que tout le monde découvre ce que le brun était, surtout pas un futur mangemort, sous peine de perdre un effet de surprise considérable. Encore heureux que seuls les yeux avaient changé, ça pourrait toujours être passé sur le fait qu'il était un fourchelangue. Personne n'en savait beaucoup sur eux, et avec un peu de chance, des yeux reptiliens pourraient passer comme une autre chose étrange liée à ce don rarissime.

Hermione était déjà en train de monter tout une série d'histoires et d'hypothèses si jamais Malefoy se montrait trop bavard. Cela allait du fait de nier purement et simplement l'événement et faire passer le Serpentard pour un fou, à l'hypothèse des fourchelangues, en passant par d'autres théories plausibles ou plus ou moins abracadabrantes.

Et pendant ce temps là, le cours du temps avait repris son cours pour le vert et argent figé, qui contrairement à ce que pouvaient penser les lions, n'avaient strictement aucune intention de dire quoi que ce soit là-dessus. Il s'était par contre immédiatement mis à réfléchir intensément sur ce fait plus qu'étrange. Comment Potter pouvait-il avoir de tels yeux ? C'était impossible pour un humain, et il était sur de ne pas avoir eu d'hallucination. Ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux de Voldemort, en non rouge, et en non maléfique, vraiment bizarre.

Il avait bien une idée du pourquoi du comment, mais si jamais il se trompait, il ne pouvait pas en parler directement. Il ne pouvait pas non plus aller voir les Griffondors comme ça, surtout pas avec les deux gorilles pot de colle qui lui collaient au train à chaque instant.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une semaine, où chaque rencontre avec les griffons voyait un échange de regards insistant de part et d'autre, que le vert et argent trouva une occasion de rencontrer le trio seul à seul.

Un petit bidouillage en cours de métamorphose et les deux abrutis s'étaient enfin retrouvés en retenue. Il avait tenté par trois fois au cours de la semaine de les y envoyer discrètement : potion s'était révélée comme il le pensait inutile, même les plus grands ânes de Serpentard n'étaient pas collés par Snape. Défense contre les forces du mal avait seulement vu l'ensemble du cours se moquer d'eux pendant la journée entière pour leur lamentable échec critique, et en sortilèges, ils n'avaient eu que six parchemins à rendre… Seule McGonagall avait été assez motivée pour les mettre en retenu, ce qui lui laissait désormais deux heures de libre en ce samedi après midi.

Il passa une de ces deux heures à chercher le fameux trio, avant de le croiser totalement par hasard au détour d'un couloir. Un seul regard leur fit comprendre de le suivre dans une salle vide. Les Griffondors hésitèrent à peine une seconde, le vert et argent était seul, et leurs sens leur disaient que la salle était bien vide.

« Puisque je n'ai qu'une heure tranquille, on va aller directement au but. » Entama Malefoy sans préambules. « C'était quoi ces yeux. »

Hermione s'apprêtait à sortir l'une des solutions auxquelles elle avait réfléchit depuis que le Serpentard avait vu le changement, lorsqu'elle sentit l'énergie bien spéciale qui se dégageait du garçon en face d'elle. Les paroles qu'elle allait prononcer restèrent bloquées dans sa gorge.

Nen, ce n'était pas possible… Le halètement venant de Ron, et le froncement de sourcil qu'elle aperçu chez Harry lui prouva qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé cette sensation. Lui non plus n'était pas totalement humain. Comment avait-elle pu le louper avant ?! Il devait le camoufler. Mais ça voulait dire que lui savait que eux n'était pas humains non plus, sinon quel intérêt de leur montrer ça ? Le plus important était de savoir jusqu'où s'étendaient ses connaissances.

« Avant toute chose, je crois qu'il va nous falloir un serment inviolable Malefoy. » Finit par déclarer la brunette.

Le blond la dévisagea de longues secondes, semblant peser le pour et le contre, et vu sa grimace, il devait être arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait des réponses. S'ils étaient bien ce qu'ils pensaient tous les trois, ils ne se laisseraient pas manipuler comme ça, s'il ne l'était pas, trop en dire était stupide…

« Quelles modalités ? » Se contenta-t-il de demander.

« Tu ne dévoileras absolument rien de tout ce qui pourra avoir été dit dans cette pièce, ni quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec. » Exposa Hermione d'un ton sec.

« D'accord. En échange je veux des réponses à mes questions. Toutes mes questions. Et le secret tient aussi pour vous. »

« Ca me parait honnête. Et le coup des questions marche dans les deux sens. »

Après avoir clairement prononcé les éléments du contrat et avoir scellé le serment avec leurs baguettes, chacun sembla se détendre légèrement. Ron et Harry lancèrent simultanément divers sorts de silence et confidentialité sur la porte avant de se décider à prendre la parole.

« Ces yeux Malefoy, ce sont ceux d'un dragon d'or argent. » Claqua la voix d'Harry.

La tête du blond fut impayable, tout masque était tombé et la surprise nettement visible. Et à peine deux secondes plus tard un sourire fier s'étalait sur son visage d'habitude si froid.

« Je le savais ! »

« Ton air parfaitement surpris dément légèrement ta dernière affirmation Malefoy. » Railla Hermione. Cette dernière eut le plaisir de voir sa remarque faire diminuer le sourire dérangeant du Serpentard.

« Je savais que Potter était vraiment l'élu. » Expliqua-t-il du ton dédaigneux auquel tous étaient habitués. « Mais dragon d'or-argent, ça c'est le must. Tu fais pas dans la demi-mesure ! » Ajouta-t-il regardant le brun droit dans les yeux.

Les trois Griffondors cachèrent plus ou moins habilement leur surprise devant les paroles du vert et argent. Comment pouvait-il savoir pour cette histoire ? Peut-être en faisait-il partie ? Ca pourrait expliquer la part importante qu'il avait pris dans la vie du survivant, s'érigeant en tant que son meilleur ennemi, mis à part Voldemort bien sur.

« Comment tu sais tout ça Malefoy ? » Ron avait décidé de mettre des mots sur toutes leurs interrogations, et son air sérieux mais dénué d'animosité dissuada le blond de faire ses remarques désobligeantes habituelles. Ce n'était définitivement pas le rouquin susceptible et qui perdait rapidement son sang froid de Griffondor qu'il avait sous les yeux à l'instant.

« Parce que comme vous l'avez surement supposé, moi aussi je fais partie de cette histoire. Vous êtes les compagnons de l'élu non ? » L'acquiescement de la brunette lui indiqua qu'il avait raison, mais son regard demandait également plus d'explication.

« Vous êtes quoi au juste ? » Chacun son tour pour les infos, il était un serpent et n'avait pas l'intention de tout leur dévoiler, puis qu'il ne lui reste plus assez de temps pour apprendre tout ce que lui voulait. Même s'il savait l'essentiel.

« Pyros et Khélénienne. » répondit succinctement Hermione.

Le blond sembla chercher dans son esprit un moment, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire. Cela ressemblait étrangement à la façon dont Hermione et Ron se « forçaient » à se rappeler certaines choses : quand ils cherchaient dan leur mémoires quelque chose qu'ils devaient savoir mais dont ils n'avaient pas encore conscience.

« Et toi ? » Demanda Harry, dont la curiosité était parfaitement éveillée.

« Dragon bleu. » Fut la réponse laconique.

« Drag. ? Waouw Toi non plus tu fais pas dans le minable. » Fut la première réaction du brun. « Mais c'est quoi ton rôle dans tout ce merdier ? » Là, il commençait à être un peu perdu, il commençait à sérieusement à se dire que toute sa vie avait été vraiment vécu pour CETTE aventure, et que tout son entourage y était mêlé.

« Mon but après t'avoir rencontré, c'était de te faire aller chez les griffons. Quoi de plus simple pour ça que tu me détestes au premier regard, moi qui allait forcément aller chez les serpents. » Dit comme ça c'est sur, ça paraissait évident…

« Mais encore ? »

« Griffondor était la seule maison où tu aurais pu trouver la force nécessaire pour survivre et sauver la magie. Je l'ai senti dès que je t'ai vu chez madame Guipure. A ce moment là je ne pas encore tout, je savais juste ce que je devais faire. Mais vu ce que tu es devenu cet été, j'avais raison. »

« J'avoue que j'ai toujours un peu de mal à comprendre ton rôle. C'est vrai que le choixpeau hésitait entre Griffondor et Serpentard, mais j'étais déjà devenu ami avec Ron donc… j'avais quand même plus de chance d'aller avec lui. Même si c'est vrai que si je ne t'avais pas parlé, je l'aurais peut-être moins supplié… » Avoua le brun.

« Je ne pouvais pas courir le risque, tu pouvais aller dans les deux maisons, et la mienne ne t'aurais pas apporté la victoire. »

« Donc en gros tu es aussi de mon côté ? » Résuma Harry. « Tu pourrais être aussi une aide possible des éléments ? » Celle-là Draco semblait ne pas s'y attendre.

« Non. Impossible. J'aurais pu, mais pas à partir du moment où tu choisissais les deux autres. » Tout ça était vraaaaiiiment compliqué…

« Mais du coup, tu as un rôle en dehors d'avoir fait aller Harry avec nous ? » demanda Ron perplexe. Cette question par contre sembla vexer légèrement le blond.

« Oui monsieur le Pyros j'ai une utilité à part ça. Je vais pouvoir vous aider de l'autre côté. » Devant leur air plus ou moins perplexe, il se décida à développer un peu.

« Voldemort m'a chargé de trouver un moyen de faire entrer les mangemorts à Poudlard cette année. Maintenant que je sais que vous êtes prêts, vous n'aurez qu'à me faire signe quand vous voudrez qu'il attaque. Il me faudra à peine deux minutes pour réparer sa fichue armoire maintenant que mes pouvoirs s'éveillent de plus en plus. »

Alors qu'ils allaient discuter plus avant de tout ça, le blond poussa un juron en se rendant compte de l'heure. Ses deux gorilles étaient sortis de retenue depuis cinq bonnes minutes, et il valait mieux ne pas trop tarder s'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose. Il avait tout intérêt à aller dans la salle sur demande. Les deux abrutis surveillaient l'entrée quand il y était, même s'ils n'avaient pas l'autorisation d'y entrer. C'est donc là qu'ils iraient dès qu'ils verraient qu'il n'était pas dans la salle commune.

Les quatre étudiants se séparèrent donc sans autre échange. Hermione eu juste le temps de donner un parchemin au blond alors qu'il allait sortir. Finalement ces parchemins qui leur avait servis d'alibi pourraient s'avérer utile, elle avait bien fait de le garder sur elle.


	7. Chapter 7

_**§§§§§§ La Magie D'Azraïath §§§§§§**_

_***** Tome1 : Dragon d'Or –Argent *****_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_**oOo**_

_Alors qu'ils allaient discuter plus avant de tout ça, le blond poussa un juron en se rendant compte de l'heure. Ses deux gorilles étaient sortis de retenue depuis cinq bonnes minutes, et il valait mieux ne pas trop tarder s'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose. Il avait tout intérêt à aller dans la salle sur demande. Les deux abrutis surveillaient l'entrée quand il y était, même s'ils n'avaient pas l'autorisation d'y entrer. C'est donc là qu'ils iraient dès qu'ils verraient qu'il n'était pas dans leur salle commune._

_Les quatre étudiants se séparèrent donc sans autre échange. Hermione eut juste le temps de donner un parchemin au blond alors qu'il allait sortir. Finalement ces parchemins qui leur avait servis d'alibi pourraient s'avérer utile, elle avait bien fait de le garder sur elle._

(***)

Chapitre 7 : La fin d'un problème, le début des autres

Ils laissèrent un autre mois passer avant de demander à Draco de prévenir le Seigneur des ténèbres que son plan était prêt. C'était une durée assez crédible pour réparer l'armoire de l'allée des embrumes qui était sensée pouvoir faire passer les mangemorts par sa jumelle, mais surtout, ça avait laissé un peu de temps pour revoir quelques bases avec l'AD. Harry n'avait pas fait mystère du fait qu'il sentait que Voldemort préparait quelque chose. Ca avait suffit pour la réouverture de l'AD dans la salle sur demande, et ainsi, les autres élèves pourraient au moins se défendre le jour de la bataille.

Ils avaient monté plusieurs plans, et plusieurs équipes dans l'hypothèse d'une attaque, afin que personne ne se retrouve seul en face de mangemorts. Les gallions avaient donc repris du service plus que jamais.

Un soir, le trio reçu le message tant attendu sur leur parchemin. C'était l'heure. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas perdre trop de temps. En effet, chacun, y compris Draco, sentait maintenant clairement la magie qui périclitait, menaçant de faire disparaitre des créatures hautement magiques.

En quelques instants, tous les gallions se mirent à chauffer, prévenant leur porteur que s'ils désiraient se battre, c'était le moment, mais surtout de faire gaffe, car des mangemorts risquaient de grouiller dans le château.

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore saisit calmement sa baguette, envoyant un message à l'ensemble du corps professoral. Draco l'avait aussi prévenu. Depuis le début, le directeur était au courant de la mission du Serpentard, et l'avait laissé la mener à bien pour sa propre survie. Il ne se doutait par contre absolument pas du lien entre le serpent et le lion, ni qu'un dragon bleu ne craignait finalement pas grand-chose de Voldemort pour le moment, même si ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas très bien éveillés.

C'est ainsi que le mage noir et une grande partie de ses suivants, pénétrèrent dans Poudlard par la salle sur demande et son armoire magique. Au début, cette mission n'avait pour but que de tuer Dumbledore avec un effectif réduit, mais Draco avait habilement manœuvré pour inciter Voldemort à attaquer en personne et en masse. Cette journée était parfaite pour vaincre définitivement la résistance de Poudlard, soit disant. Halloween était décidément une date clef pour Voldemort, et elle allait malheureusement pour lui signifier son décès.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Dumbledore lorsqu'il voulu bloquer les dortoirs des élèves pour les protéger. La majorité étaient déjà sortie et commençait à se regrouper selon une organisation apparemment bien rodée. Un coup d'œil lui suffit pour comprendre que le trio était loin d'y être étranger. Bien, s'ils s'étaient préparés, il n'avait pas le temps de leur faire la leçon, ou de perdre de précieuses minutes à les convaincre de ne pas se battre.

Si Dumbledore fut surpris de voir tant d'élèves prêts à se battre le suivre vers la grande salle, ce ne fut rien comparé à celle du Seigneur des ténèbres. Lui qui s'attendait à une attaque surprise, en plein bal d'Halloween… Certes, la grande salle était en partie remplie, mais d'étudiants en position de combat, le survivant et ses acolytes au centre.

« Alors Potter, tu m'attendais peut-être ? » Se reprit-il, refusant de montrer plus sa surprise à ses ennemis lui faisant face.

« Parce qu'on à l'air de faire autre chose Tom ? » Railla immédiatement le brun. « Tu en as mis du temps à te montrer. Tu t'es perdu en chemin ? »

Voldemort manqua s'étouffer, tout comme une partie de la grande salle à la réponse du Griffondor, qui avait l'air particulièrement sur de lui. S'ils en doutaient encore, tous se rendirent compte que le survivant avait changé au cours de l'été. Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait loupé un épisode, et il n'était pas le seul.

« Tu riras moins d'ici quelques minutes. Rends-toi. Et j'épargnerai tes amis qui le feront aussi. Dans le cas contraire… je les tuerai tous. » Son sourire de serpent sadique ne laissait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il pensait ce qu'il venait de dire.

Malgré tout, ça ne fit ni chaud ni froid au trio de Griffondor. « Tu parles bien beaucoup Tom, mais pour agir c'est autre chose. » Fusa à nouveau la réponse du brun, achevant de mettre en rage le futur-ex-mage noir.

« Occupez-vous des autres ! Potter est à moi ! » Hurla le Seigneur Noir.

Et l'enfer commença à se déchainer dans la grande salle, des sorts de toutes les couleurs volaient par-dessus les têtes, frôlant des membres, envoyant valser certaines personnes.

Et au milieu de cette folie, Harry faisait face à Voldemort, un air calme toujours plaqué sur son visage. Il était sur de gagner, il avait un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pas, celui du dragon d'or-argent.

Alors que le mage noir lui envoyait un avada kedavra pour en finir rapidement, il se fit un royal plaisir de le stopper en créant un mur de glace. Cela eu le mérite de faire cesser les combat quelques secondes, tous les regards étant braqués sur lui. Depuis quand le survivant maniait-il un élément ?

Et si c'était possible, la rage de Voldemort augmenta encore d'un cran, une rage froide, glaciale. « Je vois que tu as acquis de nouvelles connaissances… Ne vas pas croire que c'est quelques glaçons qui vont te permettre la victoire. JE suis le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ! »

« Tu es surtout un mégalomane timbré. » Claqua la voix du survivant. « Et ne vas pas croire que je ne peux faire que quelques glaçons comme tu dis. Tu es déjà mort, tu ne le sais juste pas encore. »

Et alors que le seigneur noir allait répliquer, il fut coupé dans son élan par le regard du survivant. Un regard reptilien, émeraude pailleté d'or, brillant de magie et de pouvoir.

« Tu es quoi ?! » Rugit-il.

Le contrôle lui échappait irrémédiablement. Cette soirée devait être celle de sa victoire facile, de sa gloire, de sa prise de contrôle sur le bastion de la résistance. Et au lieu de ça, il allait de surprises en surprises, toutes plus mauvaises les unes que les autres pour lui.

« Celui qui va te détruire. » Fut la réponse toute simple du survivant alors qu'il libérait une partie de son pouvoir. Des griffes apparurent ainsi que des écailles cachées en grande partie par sa robe de sorcier, une créature mortelle et magnifique.

Voldemort n'eut même pas le temps de proposer une nouvelle alliance à cet être reptilien qui n'était plus entièrement sorcier. Le combat reprit. Les mangemorts, entrainés par la rage de leur maitre et la brulure de leur marque, avaient aussi repris les enchainements de sorts avec violence.

Voyant qu'Harry s'était révélé en partie, Hermione et Ron en firent autant, se transformant partiellement pour augmenter leur puissance et pouvoir protéger le reste des étudiants. Avec leur bâton et hallebarde, ils stoppaient les sorts sur leur trajet, et assommaient avec brio des serviteurs noirs à la pelle.

Si les transformations avaient créé un moment de flottement parmi les alliés de Poudlard, ils s'étaient vite repris. Quels que soient les êtres qu'étaient devenus Hermione, Ron et Harry, ils les protégeaient, donc les explications attendraient. Dumbledore se demandait comment il avait pu passer à côté de ça, mais ne pouvait que se réjouir de cet avantage au vu de leur efficacité. Et si le début violent et rapide avait d'emblée créé quelques blessés dans leurs rangs, Hermione et Ron ne laissaient plus aucun sort toucher un allié.

Les mangemorts tombaient petit à petit comme des mouches, assommés pour la plupart d'un habile coup de bâton sur la nuque ou en plein visage. Ron pour sa part, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à trancher les baguettes à quelques centimètres de la main du porteur. Ceux-là devenaient rapidement inoffensifs, incapables pour la plupart de jeter des sort sans baguette. Le reste des étudiants se chargeait alors de les stupefixer/ligoter/assommer. Ils étaient en train de gagner avec une facilité déconcertante.

Il ne restait plus au sauveur qu'à les sauver définitivement, ce qui ne tarda guère. Face au dragon d'or-argent, Voldemort ne faisait absolument plus le poids, même s'il faisait tout pour vaincre, enchainant les sorts plus mortels les uns que les autres à la chaine. A partir du moment où le brun fit apparaitre ses épées en plus de sa magie, s'en était finit du mage noir.

Une habile passe d'arme trancha la baguette jumelle, provoquant un hurlement de rage pure. La glace immobilisa les jambes avant qu'il ne puisse riposter sans baguette, tandis que la deuxième épée tranchait sa tête. Le feu acheva de consumer entièrement le corps maudis de celui qui était Voldemort. Personne ne pourrait jamais faire se relever son corps qui n'existait plus.

La grande salle devint totalement silencieuse, mis à part quelques gémissement de douleur de ceux qui étaient blessés, avant que des hurlements de joie ne retentissent. Alors que les professeurs achevaient de rendre inoffensifs les mangemorts qui ne s'étaient pas enfuis, les étudiants pleuraient de soulagement ou s'étreignaient mutuellement. Ils avaient gagné.

Hermione et Ron rejoignirent immédiatement Harry, le roux lui donnant une franche accolade pour le féliciter. A les voir, tout cela paraissait le plus naturel du monde. Pourtant, lorsque Dumbledore croisa le regard de son protégé, il sut que rien n'était fini.

C'est sans grande surprise qu'il vit Draco Malefoy s'approcher du trio comme si de rien n'était. Il savait maintenant comment tout le monde avait su pour l'attaque, il n'était pas le seul à être renseigné par le blond. Et les quatre étudiants semblaient discuter de choses tout à fait sérieuses au vu de leur air.

Effectivement, ils se demandaient déjà ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire, et comment. C'est comme si la mort du mage noir avait déstabilisé la magie encore un peu plus. Ils auraient plutôt cru le contraire, qu'une fois la noirceur de sa magie éliminée, ça irait un peu mieux, mais non. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il existait, entre sa vie, puis sa non vie, et enfin sa résurrection, qu'il avait créé une empreinte indélébile dans la trame magique. En temps normal, la puissance de la magie n'aurait eu aucun mal à combler la brèche, à régénérer ce qui avait été détruit, mais ce n'était plus le cas, et le soudain vide accentuait le déséquilibre initial.

Chaque problème résolu semblait amener son lot d'autres problèmes. Comme par exemple aussi, le fait que toute la grande salle les regardait, maintenant que le danger était passé. Les quatre ne purent s'empêcher de soupirer dans un bel ensemble, avant que Malefoy ne s'éloigne, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

« Ca, c'est votre problème. Je vous ai informé pour les mangemorts mais à part ça, laissez-moi en dehors de votre histoire. »

Et en tout bon Serpentard qu'il était, il les laissa avec plaisir se dépêtrer pour leurs explications.

.

Dès le lendemain, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. L'horreur de la bataille avait vite laissé place aux créatures extraordinaires qu'était devenu le trio de Griffondor. Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas eu de morts de leur côté aidait beaucoup. Les dégâts avaient également été minimes, se limitant à la grande salle, et beaucoup peinaient à réaliser que la menace voldemorienne était finie après une si courte bataille.

Les explications avaient été assez limitées pour les étudiants, les laissant spéculer avec joie sur le pourquoi du comment de tous ces événements, alors que les professeurs, et surtout le directeur, avaient eu droit à la version détaillée. Les trois Griffondors allaient probablement avoir besoin d'aide, et qui était mieux qualifié que leurs enseignants. Même s'ils n'avaient rien laissé entendre aux autres élèves, ils avaient par contre parlé de Draco à Dumbledore, avec son accord. Lui pourrait avoir besoin de toutes les infos disponibles pour trouver ce qui les aiderait.

C'est finalement Fumseck qui trouva la solution, apportant un vieux parchemin à son directeur, muni d'un diagramme étrange et de runes anciennes. C'était la solution pour avoir un temps de répit.

En effet les volumes vieux comme le monde qu'ils avaient pu consulter leur indiquaient la marche à suivre en théorie, sur leur mission et comment la mener à bien. Mais ils manquaient cruellement de temps. S'ils se lançaient dès maintenant dans l'aventure, la magie risquait d'atteindre le point de non retour pour de nombreux peuples de créatures magiques sans qu'ils n'aient accompli le dixième de leur mission. La tache qui les attendait était titanesque, et ne pourrait être résolue en quelques jours, ni même en quelques mois…

Le parchemin leur indiquait où trouver et comment se servir des pierres des éléments, artefacts hautement magiques, mais d'une énergie qui leur était propre. L'alliance des quatre éléments, la terre, le feu, l'eau et l'air, pourrait suffire avec la bonne incantation à stabiliser la trame de la magie assez longtemps pour qu'ils puissent accomplir leur devoir. Maintenant, il ne manquait plus qu'à les récupérer. D'où le diagramme étrange, qui mêlait différents sceaux et runes.

Il devrait leur permettre de se rendre dans les différents plans élémentaux pour y chercher les pierres. Ils n'avaient qu'à se mettre au travail. Il leur fallu bien deux jours pleins pour lire et bien comprendre les parchemins, et trois jours non-stop leur fut nécessaire pour tracer le diagramme du premier monde, celui du feu, et décrypter les runes permettant de l'activer. C'est là qu'ils regrettaient un peu la bibliothèque de leur île, qui semblait plus fournie que n'importe laquelle de leur monde, en livres rare du moins.

Mais ils finirent par y arriver. Le sceau, large de deux mètres cinquante, avait été dessiné au milieu de la grande salle avec de la cendre volcanique et de la poudre de basalte, des runes de feu et quelques plumes de Pyris s'entrelaçant à travers sa structure. Les mots de pouvoirs devenaient rougeoyants au fur et à mesure que l'incantation permettant d'ouvrir le portail était récitée, des flammèches courant sur toute la circonférence du cercle.

Enfin le portail surgit du néant, s'élevant au centre du sceau. Deux grandes colonnes couleur de lave en fusion encadraient une sorte de brouillard où se mêlaient des volutes de fumée rouges et jaunes.

Il faudrait par contre quelqu'un pour surveiller et stabiliser le portail pendant qu'ils seraient dans un autre monde. Dumbledore s'était bien sur proposé, et Draco était tout désigné de par sa nature de dragon bleu. C'est alors que Snape arriva et se plaça avec un regard indéchiffrable à côté du portail.

« Nen… Vous aussi ? » Balbutia Harry, en réalisant que son professeur non plus n'était pas vraiment humain. Et puis cela fit tilt dans son esprit.

« Vous auriez put être un protecteur n'est ce pas ? » Finit-il par demander, craignant presque la réponse. Mais après tout, son aura était tellement proche de celle de Ron et Hermione qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir méprise.

« Oui, de votre mère. » Fut la réponse laconique.

« Mais… elle est morte. C'est pour ça que finalement c'est tombé sur nous ? » Demanda Hermione. Apparemment, sauver le monde était quelque chose d'héréditaire.

« Les choses se sont arrêtées bien avant. Nous n'étions qu'une possibilité qui n'a jamais pu se réaliser. Votre mère ne l'a d'ailleurs jamais su. » Se décida à expliquer un minimum le directeur de Serpentard.

« Pourquoi ?.. »

« Pour beaucoup de choses. Il aurait fallu bien des _si_… Si Lupin n'était pas devenu loup-garou, si je n'avais pas été tenté par la magie noire, si Black ne s'était pas éloigné si vite de son frère… Et il aurait fallu qu'aucun de ces _si _ne soit là. Lupin en garou n'a jamais eu la possibilité d'éveiller son autre _lui_, Sirius parti, Regulus a mal tourné etc. Il a fallu que vous arriviez pour que ma créature commence à vraiment s'éveiller, ce qui me donnait une autre raison que les ordres du directeur pour vous protéger, et en même temps vous haïr de me faire ressentir de loin quelque chose que j'aurais pu expérimenter moi-même de près. » Décidemment, même le sévère Severus Snape pouvait devenir presque bavard, peut-être l'influence de sa créature. D'ailleurs :

« Vous auriez été quoi ? Si vous le savez bien sur. » Curiosité Griffondorienne, quand tu nous tiens…

« Dragon d'ébène. » Encore une réponse laconique.

« Ce n'est ni un chromatique, ni un métallique. » Constata Hermione.

« Il y a bien d'autre dragons antiques moins connus, car plus solitaires, et moins enclins à se mêler des affaires des mortels. Dragon de la terre avec les dragons d'ébène, d'acajou, d'ambre, de cristal et d'améthyste, et du ciel avec les dragons du crépuscule, de l'aube, des nuages, d'aurore boréale et de pluie. Je pense que deux pseudo-dragons et un directeur lié à un phénix seront assez pour tenir votre portail.

« Ca devrait effectivement aller. » Accorda Hermione. Elle était même quasiment sure que le seul dragon d'ébène suffirait, mais il valait mieux être prudent.

.

« Bon bah, quand faut y aller… » Commença Harry.

« Faut y aller… » Acheva Ron, Hermione ne disant pas un mot derrière eux. Ils avaient décidé d'aller tous les trois dans chacun des mondes, au cas où un problème surgirait. Pendant ce temps, le professeur Dumbledore et Draco surtout, prépareraient le prochain sceau pendant que leur professeur de potion stabiliserait la plus grande partie du portail, aidé des deux autres si besoin le trio y apposerait la touche finale si nécessaire avant de repartir le plus vite possible. Tout dépendrait de leur état en rentrant.

Sans tergiverser plus, ils franchir tous les trois le rideau rougeoyant.

La première chose qui les assaillit, fut la chaleur. Une vague brulante qui leur fit immédiatement retirer leurs capes et retrousser leurs manches. Ils prirent naturellement leur forme magique, bien plus adaptée que leurs corps humains aux importantes variations de température.

Scannant rapidement l'environnement à l'aide de leurs sens et de leur magie, ils ressentirent la pierre vers le Sud. Il ne restait plus qu'à se mettre en chemin dans ce monde désertique. Après un temps de marche qui leur parut infini, ils finirent par arriver face à ce qui ressemblait fortement à un volcan. Des pentes plus ou moins abruptes de lave consolidée en formaient le socle. On aurait dit qu'un millier de chemins menaient à son sommet, sans doute créés par de multiples éruptions, qui avaient formées des trajets lisses et sinueux qui se confondaient à leur base.

Leurs sens leurs disaient que la pierre était en haut, ils devaient donc monter. Leur agilité leur fut d'une grande aide pour raccourcir le trajet en sautant habilement d'un pseudo-chemin à un autre. Finalement, le sommet commença à se dévoiler, les menant à un petit plateau, raccordé par un pont à une sorte d'île au milieu de lave en fusion. Chacun pouvait désormais voir la pierre, posée sur un socle de diamant. Ils avaient mis quatre heures pour arriver là.

A par ça, tout c'était bien passé. Ils avaient croisé de nombreux esprits et élémentaux de feu, mais comme un Pyris était avec eux, les autres n'avaient pas spécialement fait attention à leur troupe. Ils n'avaient fait que les surveiller de loin, sans intervenir.

Les problèmes commencèrent quand ils arrivèrent en vue du portail. Ils se sentirent brutalement mal, et furent obligés de reprendre forme humaine. Immédiatement, la chaleur les accabla alors qu'ils la supportaient très bien sous forme de créature. Mais surtout, les élémentaux commencèrent à s'agiter, des humains étaient présents, et ils n'avaient rien à faire dans leur monde.

Ils finirent les quelques dizaines de mètres qu'il leur restait en courant de leur mieux, bénissant les longues heures d'entrainement sur leur île, qui leur avaient permit d'acquérir une bonne endurance. Assez du moins pour ne récolter que quelques brulures alors qu'ils auraient pu finirent en cendres.

.

A leur arrivée, Albus leur sauta littéralement dessus.

« Vous allez bien ? On s'est inquiété, vous avez mis tant de temps ! Mais vous êtes blessés ?! Ne bougez pas. »

Hermione avait en effet une large brulure que le bras qui n'était pas spécialement jolie à voir. Ron et Harry étaient surtout couverts de suie, ils avaient quelques brulures légères sur les membres, et surtout des coups de soleil bien visibles sur leur visage et leur dos.

Ils s'affalèrent au sol dans un bel ensemble en racontant les grandes lignes de leur périple.

« Il nous a fallu quatre heures, rien que pour atteindre la pierre. » Souffla Ron.

« Ensuite, on a du trouver comment la saisir, car c'est peut-être évident, mais une pierre de feu, ça brule tout ce que ça touche. » Continua Hermione.

« Heureusement que les plumes et les vêtement de Ron en Pyris n'y sont pas sensibles. » Précisa Harry.

« Et il semble que nos transformations totales soient limitées dans le temps. » Lâcha la brunette. « On ne s'en était pas rendu compte sur l'île, puisqu'on ne s'entrainait que quelques heures sous notre forme magique. On devait avant tout maitriser nos pouvoir sous forme sorcière. »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas. » Fut la réponse d'Albus. « Un corps humain n'est pas fait pour supporter une transformation indéfinie. Vous êtes nés en tant qu'humains, et vous le resterez, même si vous êtes aussi autre chose. »

« C'est toujours bon à savoir. On a passé à peu près sept heures sous notre forme magique, c'est déjà pas si mal. » Finit la Khelénienne avec philosophie. « Au moins on est prévenu pour les prochaines fois, on pourra faire avec. »


	8. Chapter 8

_**§§§§§§ La Magie D'Azraïath §§§§§§**_

_***** Tome1 : Dragon d'Or –Argent *****_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_**oOo**_

_A leur arrivée, Albus leur sauta littéralement dessus._

_« Vous allez bien ? On s'est inquiété, vous avez mis tant de temps ! Mais vous êtes blessés ?! Ne bougez pas. »_

_Hermione avait en effet une large brulure que le bras qui n'était pas spécialement jolie à voir. Ron et Harry étaient surtout couverts de suie, ils avaient quelques brulures légères sur les membres, et surtout des coups de soleil bien visibles sur leur visage et leur dos._

_Ils s'affalèrent au sol dans un bel ensemble en racontant les grandes lignes de leur périple._

_« Il nous a fallu quatre heures, rien que pour atteindre la pierre. » Souffla Ron._

_« Ensuite, on a du trouver comment la saisir, car c'est peut-être évident, mais une pierre de feu, ça brule tout ce que ça touche. » Continua Hermione. _

_« Heureusement que les plumes et les vêtement de Ron en Pyris n'y sont pas sensibles. » Précisa Harry._

_« Et il semble que nos transformations totales soient limitées dans le temps. » Lâcha la brunette. « On ne s'en était pas rendu compte sur l'île, puisqu'on ne s'entrainait que quelques heures sous notre forme magique. On devait avant tout maitriser nos pouvoir sous forme sorcière. »_

_« Ca ne m'étonne pas. » Fut la réponse d'Albus. « Un corps humain n'est pas fait pour supporter une transformation indéfinie. Vous êtes nés en tant qu'humains, et vous le resterez, même si vous êtes aussi autre chose. »_

_« C'est toujours bon à savoir. On a passé à peu près sept heures sous notre forme magique, c'est déjà pas si mal. » Finit la Khelénienne avec philosophie. « Au moins on est prévenu pour les prochaines fois, on pourra faire avec. »_

(***)

Chapitre 8 : Les autres mondes élémentaux

Pendant leur absence, Dumbledore et Draco avaient bien eu le temps d'avancer sur le deuxième sceau, celui de l'eau. Et ils pouvaient encore continuer par eux même, ce qui donnait du temps au trio pour récupérer un minimum, et surtout se soigner. Car même si leurs blessures n'étaient pas graves, elles étaient quand même sacrément douloureuses. Des humains n'étaient certainement pas faits pour se balader dans le monde du feu.

Heureusement, quelques formules de soin et des baumes de la part d'Hermione, et il n'y paraissait quasiment plus. Les brulures n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir, ne laissant qu'une peau légèrement plus rouge que la normale, mais plus vraiment douloureuse.

« Il faudrait vraiment que vous donniez la recette de vos baumes à Mme Pomfresh miss, sinon elle risque fort d'en être jalouse. » Plaisanta Dumbledore lorsqu'il eut vu l'efficacité des remèdes de la brunette.

« Les siens ne sont pas mal non plus si je me souviens bien. Mais je pourrais lui laisser quelques notes si elle n'a pas peur de devoir chercher les ingrédients. » Accorda Hermione. Après tout, si elle avait autant travaillé là-dessus, ce n'était pas pour tout garder pour elle. Elle doutait juste que Pomfresh puisse réaliser tous les baumes qu'elle avait créés. Certains fonctionnaient en effet spécifiquement grâce à sa magie de Khelénienne, mais elle pourrait toujours essayer.

.

Ils profitèrent également du temps qui leur restait avant de repartir, pour transformer une statue de diamant que Dumbledore leur avait apporté à leur demande, en un socle approprié pour la pierre. Il semblait bien que c'était effectivement le meilleur matériau pour l'accueillir en toute sécurité. Même les plumes de Pyris qui l'entouraient jusqu'à présent commençaient à fumer et à se désagréger sous la chaleur pure de la pierre élémentale de feu. Une fois posée sur son nouvel écrin, la pierre rougeoya, puis resta sagement à sa place, sans endommager son support.

Le trio accepta à contrecœur de faire une courte sieste sous l'injonction de leur directeur, afin de récupérer un peu d'énergie. Et c'est finalement une heure plus tard qu'ils étaient près à apposer la touche finale au portail de l'eau.

Le sceau de ce dernier était de la même taille que celui du feu, mais avait été tracé à l'aide de poudre de coquillages et de corail, certaines runes en poudre d'algues séchées parsemant sa périphérie. Quelques écailles de sirène et dents de strangulots achevaient de stabiliser la structure. Les motifs des nombreuses runes qui le composaient ressemblaient à des vagues, et personnalisaient parfaitement l'élément qui devait être appelé.

Lorsqu'après l'incantation adéquate, le portail surgit du néant, il était d'une teinte changeante de bleu très pâle. Des mini poissons, ou ce qui y ressemblait, paraissaient courir sans discontinuer dans son arche, créant sans arrêt des vagues sous sa surface, et parfois des petits tourbillons. Le passage en lui-même par contre, était aussi insondable que les plus profondes abysses. Il semblait absorber toute lumière, ne laissant entrapercevoir que des ombres qui paraissaient plus dangereuses qu'inoffensives. Et lorsqu'on s'approchait, on pouvait sentir des gouttelettes d'eau se déposer sur sa peau, comme des embruns au bord de la mer.

Se regardant et se donnant mutuellement du courage, les trois compagnons traversèrent la surface sombre et mouvante, pour se retrouver immédiatement en milieu liquide. Heureusement ils s'y attendaient, et se lancèrent rapidement le sortilège de tête-en-bulle en informulé. Ils avaient également pris la précaution d'emmener de la branchiflore. La tête-en-bulle leur permettrait de faire une partie du trajet, mais si jamais ils devaient se frayer un chemin dans des lieux étroits ou se battre, la branchiflore serait plus avantageuse. Par contre, s'ils devaient rapidement retraverser le passage, mieux valait pouvoir respirer à l'air libre. Chaque chose avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients.

Après s'être habitués pendant quelques minutes à leur environnement plutôt inhabituel, ils finirent par repérer la pierre au nord de leur position. Elle semblait moins loin que ne l'était la pierre de feu si on en croyait le signal magique plus fort, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose. Ils se mirent donc à nager, essayant d'économiser un peu leurs forces en prévision de problèmes potentiels après avoir pris la pierre.

Pour le moment, les êtres de l'eau se tenaient tranquilles, naviguant paresseusement au gré des courants, jetant à peine un coup d'œil aux étrangers sur leur territoire. Hermione avait immédiatement appelé son bâton, qui semblait garder les élémentaux à distance. C'était en effet un bâton de contrôle, qui la signait comme une manieuse de l'eau, et donc une des leurs. Ils ne comprenaient pas tout le fonctionnement de ces peuples, mais le fait que ça marche leur suffisait. Pour l'instant, ils avaient la paix. Heureusement, car les habitants de ce monde pourraient leur causer de sacrés problèmes, tant avec leurs griffes et leurs crocs pour certains, que leurs tridents aiguisés pour d'autres. D'autant qu'ils avaient largement l'avantage du milieu, aussi à l'aise dans l'eau que ne l'était Harry sur son balai, et mieux encore.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un labyrinthe de corail et d'anémone, touche de couleur dans ce monde bleuté translucide. Les coraux nacrés, parés de reflets rouges, jaunes, orangés, s'élevaient en hautes haies se rejoignant à leur sommet, ce qui rendait impossible le fait de le survoler pour aller directement au centre. Ils étaient légèrement luminescents dans l'obscurité ambiante, de même que le parterre d'anémones de couleurs vives, de toute la palette de l'arc en ciel. Tout cela créait comme un chemin féérique au milieu de nulle part. Un chemin féérique, peut-être, mais mortellement dangereux aussi.

Des yeux jaunes les épiaient à travers la forêt de corail, probablement des murènes ou autres cousines qu'il ne valait mieux pas déranger. Peut-être des requins se trouvaient-ils aussi dans ce labyrinthe de symbiose. En tout cas, le trio se montrait prudent dans son avancée, ne souhaitant pas faire de mauvaise rencontre sans s'y être préparé avant. Même les crevettes et petits crabes qu'ils croisaient, ils les évitaient soigneusement, sait-on jamais…

Par trois fois, ils furent obligés de faire demi-tour afin d'éviter un mur de méduses mouvantes, véritable champ de mine infranchissable. Harry avait eu le malheur d'en frôler une, et il avait récolté une nouvelle brulure qui le démangeait atrocement. Encore heureux, il n'avait pas choisi la pire avec laquelle faire connaissance. Nul doute que certaines étaient bien capable de lui paralyser un membre, voire lui-même en entier. Et ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un tel problème. Les méduses étaient bien quelque chose dont ils n'avaient pas eu à se préoccuper sur leur île, ils n'en avaient jamais vu sur le bord de la mer, et le lac dans lequel ils s'exerçaient était fait d'eau douce.

Enfin, ils finirent après près de deux heures de déambulations par arriver devant la pierre. Cette dernière, bleutée avec un tourbillon infini en son centre, reposait sur un trépied de corail. De larges algues rouges se mouvaient au gré des courants autour d'elle, semblant exécuter une danse hypnotique. A y regarder de plus près, la sphère en elle-même était recouverte de fins filaments, qui au vu de ce qui défendait déjà le labyrinthe, devaient être des filaments de méduses hautement irritants, dans le meilleur des cas.

Ils se chargèrent donc de créer un panier de corail tapissé d'algues pour la transporter, et purent entamer le chemin du retour. Heureusement, Hermione s'était chargée de colorer régulièrement sur leur chemin du corail et des anémones en noir afin de s'y retrouver. Vu comment ils avaient tourné en rond à l'aller, ce n'était pas superflu.

Ils arrivèrent étonnamment sans encombre au portail, sans même s'être transformés. Ils n'auraient eu aucun avantage à le faire, leurs formes n'étaient pas plus habiles sous l'eau qu'eux en humain, même pour la brunette qui maitrisait cet élément. Et ils savaient très bien nager grâce à leur entrainement dans leur lac.

Ils émergèrent donc à nouveau dans la grande salle, trempés comme des soupes.

« Woua ! ça fait du bien de retrouver un peu de sec ! » Soupira le rouquin, se lançant rapidement un sort de séchage avant de s'affaler par terre pour prendre un peu de repos.

Nager pendant plusieurs heures s'avérait en effet épuisant, surtout quand ce n'était pas la seule aventure de la journée. Si au moins ils avaient pu marcher sur le sable, mais non, mieux valait ne pas tenter de poser le pied sur les parterres d'anémones. La surprise ne leur aurait sans aucun doute pas plu.

« Et parler aussi. Qui eu cru que notre chère Mione ne connaissait pas de sort nous permettant de parler sous l'eau. » La taquina la brun, ses cheveux encore dégoulinant d'eau. Lui avait préféré s'affaler avant même de se sécher.

« Si je n'étais pas là vous ne sauriez rien faire n'est ce pas. » Soupira la brunette, n'ayant pas assez d'énergie pour s'énerver après eux, encore moins pour de faux.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de réelle dispute. Ils se taquinaient ça oui, mais ce n'était jamais allé plus loin depuis qu'ils étaient sur l'île en fait. Tous avaient accepté la supériorité évidente de la Khelénienne lorsqu'il s'agissait de connaissance et de rapidité d'apprentissage. Il n'y avait pas plus doué que Ron pour les arts du combat et la force brute, et Harry était doté d'un instinct à toute épreuve, et en se basant dessus, maitrisait la magie à la perfection.

« Mione, tu as une algue dans tes cheveux. » Fit remarquer le rouquin, sans pour autant bouger de sa place.

« Bof, elle iras pas plus loin. » Soupira la jeune fille, ayant trop la flegme de faire le moindre geste.

« Et puis ça décore. » Ricana le brun, les faisant tous glousser légèrement et se détendre réellement.

C'est ainsi que les trouvèrent Dumbledore, Snape, et Draco, en revenant de prendre un petit encas. Il était en effet impossible de tracer non-stop diagrammes magiques et runes sans prendre un minimum de repos pour renouveler sa magie. Le prochain monde serait celui de la terre, mais d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de prendre une bonne nuit de repos avant. Ils étaient tous parfaitement épuisés, deux mondes élémentaux visités dans une même journée, c'était un peu trop, même pour les élus qu'ils étaient. Et encore, le deuxième s'était passé relativement calmement, juste à nager pendant quelques heures sans discontinuer…

Ils avaient donc soigné à nouveau leurs légères blessures, le baume d'Hermione ayant démontré une certaine efficacité contre les brulures de méduses, réussissant au moins à atténuer la démangeaison intenable. Par contre, une fine cicatrice devait guérir toute seule, par ses propres moyens. La Khelénienne n'avait ni le temps, ni les moyens de créer un nouveau baume ou une nouvelle potion rien que pour ça, surtout si c'était pour que ça ne resserve pas. Ils comptaient bien ne pas se réimmerger dans un océan aussi dangereux de sitôt.

Ils ingurgitèrent un repas digne de trois ogres, et partirent se coucher sans plus tergiverser, prenant quand même une bonne douche au passage. Les sorts de séchages étaient certes pratiques, mais ils n'enlevaient ni le sel séché, ni les algues et autres souvenirs d'un voyage au fin fond d'un océan. Et c'est avec un immense plaisir qu'ils se glissèrent dans leurs draps pour un sommeil bien mérité.

En plus, ce temps de repos leur permettrait d'attendre l'arrivée de sable du Sahara qui pourrait compléter le sceau du portail de terre. Ils avaient sans problème trouvé le sable blanc de gypse, et le sable noir volcanique, mais quelque chose d'aussi simple que du sable du Sahara n'était pas dans leurs ingrédients accessibles. Heureusement, ils avaient des aurores bien disposés pour les aider, l'ingrédient serait là le lendemain à l'aube.

.

Et pendant ce temps, les élèves de Poudlard se demandaient bien ce qui pouvait se passer dans la grande salle, qui leur était demeurée inaccessible toute la journée. Les portes étaient restées hermétiquement closes depuis que Draco Malefoy et Severus Snape y étaient entrés, très probablement pour rejoindre le directeur et le trio de Griffondor. C'était en effet les seuls à manquer à l'appel.

Heureusement que les trois directeurs de maison qui n'étaient pas occupés par les portails s'étaient débrouillés pour trouver un moyen de les accueillir autre part pour les repas. Tellement pris par leurs préparatifs, les voyageurs et faiseurs de sceaux n'avaient même pas pensé aux problèmes annexes qu'engendrerait la réquisition de la grande salle du château.

Et quand, le soir venu, ils étaient tous sortis les uns après les autres pour se retrouver devant leurs collègues/professeurs et leurs multiples questions, c'était le directeur qui avait du s'y coller. Les trois Griffondors avaient tellement des têtes de déterrés que les adultes avaient rapidement renoncé à leur demander quoi que ce soit. De toute manière ils auraient été ignorés, donc finalement c'était mieux pour eux.

Draco et Snape, en bon Serpentards, avaient habilement esquivé l'attroupement. Le plus jeune avait suivi comme leur ombre les trois lions, profitant parfaitement de leur immunité, alors que le plus vieux avait utilisé l'excuse vieille comme le monde mais encore si efficace, de la potion urgente sur le feu pour monsieur le directeur en personne. Et quand ses collègues avaient percuté qu'une potion pouvait difficilement être sur le feu depuis le matin sans avoir créé de problèmes, le dragon d'ébène était loin, bien à l'abri de ses précieux cachots.

Ne restait donc plus que le pauvre directeur, qui avait du expliquer très simplement à son personnel, qu'il les avait tout simplement oublié. Devant une chose beaucoup plus importante, certes - sauver le monde et la magie est bien l'une des choses les plus importante qui soit- mais oublié quand même.

« Mais à ce que je vois vous avez merveilleusement bien pris en charge la situation. Félicitation. Je compte sur vous demain pour vous débrouiller aussi bien. » Acheva le directeur, s'éclipsant discrètement alors que les autres le regardait comme s'il avait définitivement grillé un fusible.

« Ah au fait. Ca peut paraitre évident, mais les cours de potion sont annulés pour demain. Je compte sur vous pour prévenir les élèves concernés. Bonne nuit à vous. Reposez-vous bien surtout, vous avez l'air fatigués. »

Et au détour d'un couloir, il prit l'un des nombreux passages secret qu'il était le seul à connaitre et qui menait directement à ses appartement privés, laissant les autres professeurs retrouver leurs esprits pour se rendre compte qu'ils s'étaient encore faits avoir. Ils étaient désormais seuls dans le couloir, et sans réellement de réponse à toutes leurs questions, sinon la confirmation des personnes impliquées. Et c'est encore eux qui allaient devoir prendre en charge les problèmes le lendemain…

Avec un soupire commun, ils se résignèrent à aller prendre du repos. Ils allaient en avoir bien besoin pour faire face au cirque des élèves qui n'ont plus de grande salle pour manger, et qui en plus ne savent pas pourquoi.

.

Chez les élèves justement, les hypothèses allaient bon train, de l'entrainement de la mort qui tue à … pas grand-chose en fait.

En théorie, le grand méchant était mort, donc ça n'avait aucun rapport avec lui. Sauf s'il n'était en fait pas mort, ce qui n'aurait rien de bien étonnant puisqu'il était déjà revenu une fois alors que tout le monde le pensait mort. Hypothèse rapidement démontée par les Serpentards qui avaient pris part la discussion. La dernière fois, les marques des ténèbres s'étaient éclaircies, avaient quasiment disparu, mais le _quasiment_ était très important. C'était ce fait qui avait convaincu tous les mangemorts qu'un jour leur maitre allait revenir. Une marque faite par magie noire ne part que lorsque celui qui en a fait l'enchantement meurt, la marque n'avait pas disparue complètement, l'enchanteur n'était donc pas mort, CQFD.

Hors cette fois, les marques étaient bel et bien parties. Snape et Malefoy l'avaient montré, car même s'ils étaient espions ils la portaient bien pour de vrai. Leurs bras était vierges. Et tous les fils et filles de mangemorts pouvaient en attester aussi, cette fois, ce barge était bien mort. Et impossible à ressusciter si on en croyait l'élu qui avait carbonisé son corps. Donc le problème n'était pas là.

Autre hypothèse : un autre grand méchant. Grande question : qui ? Et c'est là que personne n'avait de réponse.

Pourtant, tous ou presque s'accordaient sur ce point, un autre problème était en vue. Et l'élu et ses amis planchaient déjà dessus, depuis la bataille finale, et peut-être, sans doute, même, avant. Et ils semblaient recevoir l'aide non seulement de Dumbledore, mais aussi du directeur de Serpentard et son plus fidèle représentant, Draco Malefoy. Si le problème provoquait une alliance directe de quatre Griffondors et deux Serpentard, il devait être sérieux.

Malgré tout, personne ne pouvait penser à quelque chose de concret et de crédible à la fois.

Personne, sauf quelques rares élèves qui n'étaient pas tout à fait sorciers. Mais ils s'étaient bien gardés de dire tout haut ce qu'ils savaient. Déjà, ils n'étaient pas surs qu'on les croit, et si la majorité les croyait, ils ne voulaient pas être responsables d'une émeute. L'extinction prochaine de la magie pouvait bien avoir cette conséquence là.

Parmi ces rares au courant de ce qui se passait, on retrouvait Luna Lovegood, dont la sensibilité lui avait permis de sentir la magie faiblir légèrement, une Poufsouffle de septième année dont la famille vélane parlait de ce phénomène en privé depuis déjà quelques temps, et quelques autres d'un naturel tout aussi discret, et qui suivaient avec attention le cheminement des pensées du reste de l'école.


	9. Chapter 9

_**§§§§§§ La Magie D'Azraïath §§§§§§**_

_***** Tome1 : Dragon d'Or –Argent *****_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_**oOo**_

_Chez les élèves justement, les hypothèses allaient bon train, de l'entrainement de la mort qui tue à … pas grand-chose en fait. _

_En théorie, le grand méchant était mort, donc ça n'avait aucun rapport avec lui. Sauf s'il n'était en fait pas mort, ce qui n'aurait rien de bien étonnant puisqu'il était déjà revenu une fois alors que tout le monde le pensait mort. Hypothèse rapidement démontée par les Serpentards qui avaient pris part la discussion. La dernière fois, les marques des ténèbres s'étaient éclaircies, avaient quasiment disparu, mais le quasiment était très important. C'était ce fait qui avait convaincu tous les mangemorts qu'un jour leur maitre allait revenir. Une marque faite par magie noire ne part que lorsque celui qui en a fait l'enchantement meurt, la marque n'avait pas disparue complètement, l'enchanteur n'était donc pas mort, CQFD._

_Hors cette fois, les marques étaient bel et bien parties. Snape et Malefoy l'avaient montré, car même s'ils étaient espions ils la portaient bien pour de vrai. Leur bras était vierge. Et tous les fils et filles de mangemorts pouvaient en attester aussi, cette fois, ce barge était bien mort. Et impossible à ressusciter si on en croyait l'élu qui avait carbonisé son corps. Donc le problème n'était pas là._

_Autre hypothèse : un autre grand méchant. Grande question : qui ? Et c'est là que personne n'avait de réponse. _

_Pourtant, tous ou presque s'accordaient sur ce point, un autre problème était en vue. Et l'élu et ses amis planchaient déjà dessus, depuis la bataille finale, et peut-être, sans doute, même, avant. Et ils semblaient recevoir l'aide non seulement de Dumbledore, mais aussi du directeur de Serpentard et son plus fidèle représentant, Draco Malefoy. Si le problème provoquait une alliance directe de quatre Griffondors et deux Serpentard, il devait être sérieux._

_Malgré tout, personne ne pouvait penser à quelque chose de concret et de crédible à la fois._

_Personne, sauf quelques rares élèves qui n'étaient pas tout à fait sorciers. Mais ils s'étaient bien gardés de dire tout haut ce qu'ils savaient. Déjà, ils n'étaient pas surs qu'on les croit, et si la majorité les croyait, ils ne voulaient pas être responsables d'une émeute. L'extinction prochaine de la magie pouvait bien avoir cette conséquence là._

_Parmi ces rares au courant de ce qui se passait, on retrouvait Luna Lovegood, dont la sensibilité lui avait permis de sentir la magie faiblir légèrement, une Poufsouffle de septième année dont la famille vélane parlait de ce phénomène en privé depuis déjà quelques temps, et quelques autres d'un naturel tout aussi discret, et qui suivaient avec attention le cheminement des pensées du reste de l'école. _

(***)

Chapitre 9 : La terre, la facilité ne peut pas toujours être présente

Les trois Griffondors se réveillèrent à l'aube, et firent le plein de force à l'aide de divers croissants, petits pains, chocolat, et tout ce dont ils avaient du se passer sur leur île mais dont ils pouvaient maintenant profiter. C'est donc relativement en pleine forme qu'ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la grande salle pour la suite de leurs aventures.

Heureusement pour eux, le sable du Sahara était bien arrivé lorsqu'ils firent leur apparition devant le troisième sceau, et Dumbledore et Snape venaient juste de finir de l'intégrer à la structure quasi complète. Des cristaux de roche et quelques autres pierres semi-précieuses avaient été rajoutés aux jonctions de pouvoir, et devraient faciliter le travail des deux dragons pour stabiliser le portail une fois ouvert. Il serait en effet dommage qu'il s'effondre alors que le trio de Griffondor était encore à l'intérieur…

Le passage pour le plan de la terre s'ouvrit avec un grondement, et des secousses semblaient agiter en permanence la structure même de l'arche. Elle était d'une couleur marron, ses nuances allant de l'ocre pâle des roches sédimentaires, au gris-noir des sols volcaniques, passant par le chocolat des terres forestières. Une odeur d'humus et de souffre s'en dégageait, provoquant une senteur plus qu'étrange, et pas forcément agréable.

Les créatures présentes plissèrent le nez, leur odorat s'avérant tellement plus sensible que celui des simples sorciers. Harry se demandait qui était le plus à plaindre, Snape et Draco qui allaient devoir rester peut être des heures devant cette odeur, ou lui et ses compagnons, qui allaient pénétrer dans le monde duquel elle s'échappait. Mais ce n'est pas comme si chacun d'eux avait vraiment le choix…

De plus, ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre, aucun d'eux n'étant affilié à la terre, leurs pouvoirs ne leur serviraient à rien pour tenir les éventuels habitants à l'écart.

Prenant leur courage à deux mains, ils pénétrèrent donc la surface changeante ressemblant à un écoulement de sable, pour se retrouver dans un monde… assez familier en fait. Une étrange plaine s'étendait à perte de vue, absolument déserte, avec des montagnes en toile de fond. Leurs sommets semblaient vertigineux, et pourtant aucune neige éternelle ne parait leurs pics.

Attirés par cette chaine montagneuse, ils en prirent donc la direction, soupirant par avance s'ils avaient encore des kilomètres à gravir. Mais après une heure de marche, ils se rendirent à l'évidence que la pierre ne se situait pas sur les hauteurs, mais plutôt dans les profondeurs.

Une grotte leur faisait effectivement face, sa gueule béante encadrée de statues de granites imposantes. Ron appela à lui sa flammèche innée pour éclairer leur chemin sans pour autant faire usage de leur baguette. Mieux valait la garder à porté et pouvoir l'utiliser rapidement si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Après quelques déambulations dans les profondeurs de la terre, ils accédèrent enfin à la pierre de cet élément. Celle-ci reposait sur un socle de racines sombres, et de lianes diaphanes à cause de l'absence de lumière durant leur croissance. Elle était d'un brun mat, mais parcouru de reflets verdâtres qui serpentaient à sa surface.

Les problèmes commencèrent quand Hermione se saisit délicatement de la pierre en la gardant entourée de lianes. Les murs de la grotte se mirent d'abord à frémir, puis à trembler, faisant tomber une pluie de poussière autour du trio de Griffondor. Leur vision était quasi inexistante malgré leur nyctalopie propre à leur race magique, et c'est en toussant qu'ils finissent par sortir à l'air libre après quelques minutes de course.

« Woua ! Ca fait du bien un peu d'air. » Soupira Ron, respirant bruyamment en essayant de chasser toute la poussière de son nez et de ses poumons.

« Heureusement que le chemin était moins tortueux que le labyrinthe sous l'eau sinon on était pas sortis… » Soupira Harry soulagé aussi.

« Heu les gars ?... » Commença la Khelénienne.

« Mmm ? » Fut la seule réponse, les deux autres occupés pour le moment à s'épousseter.

« C'est pas pour presser hein… mais là… faudrait penser à se bouger. »

C'est plus le ton alarmé, que la phrase en elle-même, qui fit lever les yeux du demi-dragon et du Pyris.

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, les statues massives qui gardaient l'entrée de la grotte étaient en train de se réveiller, et à première vue, les armes qu'elles portaient étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel. S'ils ne s'étaient pas activés pour sortir au plus vite de la grotte, ils auraient été accueillis par une armée de pierre qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas envie d'affronter.

Mais ils n'avaient plus le temps de se poser des questions, déjà les statues les plus proches de l'entrée s'éveillaient complètement et se dirigeaient d'un pas encore mal habile vers eux.

Immédiatement, ils se transformèrent, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance contre de tels adversaires sous forme humaine. Harry gela sans tarder le chevalier de pierre le plus proche de lui, alors que Ron d'un jet de flamme adroit fit fondre les pieds du deuxième, les transformant en lave incapable de le soutenir.

Mais chaque combat leur faisait perdre de précieuses secondes, et les autres statues commençaient elle aussi à s'activer. Des géants de roches, auparavant camouflés sur le flan de la montagne, se confondant avec elle, se levaient et avançaient de leur pas pesant, faisant trembler le sol.

D'un mouvement assuré de bâton, la Khelénienne dévia une épée de granite de justesse, jurant au même instant de ne plus recommencer. L'écho du coup s'était répandu tout le long de ses bras, manquant lui faire lâcher son arme. Heureusement que leur poids handicapait leurs ennemis, les rendant moins rapides qu'eux.

Une flaque d'eau bien placée fit trébucher un monstre de roc, mais ils n'avançaient pas pour autant. De plus, des nuages ocre s'approchaient, apportant de nouveaux ennemis. Après les statues de pierre, des élémentaux de terre, espèces de tourbillons de poussières de un à deux mètres de haut, souhaitaient se joindre à la mêlée.

Un rugissement du demi-dragon la fit se préparer juste à temps pour être saisie de chaque côté et sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Ron et Harry la tenaient par les bras, chacun d'un côté, et ils s'élevèrent avec elle dans les airs.

Ils prirent rapidement de la hauteur pour se tenir à distance des créatures de la terre qui n'avaient qu'une envie, les déchiqueter et récupérer leur bien. Pour le moment, ils étaient en sécurité. Les élémentaires ne pouvaient pas les atteindre. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient, avant qu'un rocher de la taille d'Hagrid se s'élève vers eux.

Heureusement, leurs ennemis avaient vu un peu grand, et même avec leur force, le roc ne pouvait pas les atteindre. Mais ils n'étaient pas si bêtes que ça. Et rapidement, des projectiles plus petits se mirent à voler, forçant Harry et Ron à coordonner parfaitement leurs mouvements pour les éviter sans écarteler leur passagère pour autant. D'autant plus que le vide n'était pas le fort de la Khelénienne, même si son entrainement avait vaincu cette phobie. Elle essayait de les guider de son mieux, mais évitait tout de même de regarder le sol trop longtemps.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent en vue du portail, se posant en catastrophe, et reprenant forme humaine avant de se jeter dans le passage à bout de souffle. Leur arrivée fut tellement mouvementée qu'elle parvint à déconcentrer assez Severus et Draco, qui laissèrent l'arche s'effondrer dans un nuage de poussière.

Les deux dragons commencèrent par jurer, toussotant en agitant leur baguette pour se débarrasser du nuage ocre, avant de vaguement commencer à s'inquiéter du sort du trio qui n'avait pas dit un mot ni bougé depuis son arrivée.

« Potter ? » Lança presque timidement le plus jeune des Serpentards.

« Deux minutes. » Grommela une des silhouettes de façon indistincte.

« Ya vraiment personne d'autre que nous qui peut faire ce boulot de m**** ? » Pesta le rouquin.

« Rêve pas, c'est sur nous que c'est tombé, on va en profiter jusqu'au bout. » Soupira le brun.

« … » _Silence glacé._

« Hermione ? » Ron regarda craintivement vers la jeune fille qui commençait à se relever avec des gestes secs, preuve selon eux de la rage qu'elle contrôlait à peu prêt, et qui apparemment leur était en partie destinée.

« Plus jamais. Vous m'entendez. Plus jamais je n'utiliserais ce _moyen_ de transport. » Elle leur lança une œillade meurtrière.

« Euh, on n'avait pas vraiment le choix Mione. » Balbutia le Pyris d'un air penaud.

Mais il préféra se taire devant le regard avada-kedavrisant de la brunette. Certes, elle avait vaincu sa phobie, mais elle haïssait voler, en particulier quand elle était portée comme un vulgaire sac à patate.

« Euh, on va vous laisser vous reposer hein. » Précisa quand même Draco, avant de réaliser une retraite stratégique toute serpentarde vers les cuisines pour se restaurer, et s'éloigner de Griffondors d'une humeur d'hippogriffe.

D'ailleurs, il remarqua que son directeur de maison en faisait de même, sans éprouver lui le besoin de se justifier. Et il dut admettre, avec un peu plus de classe, même si son envolée de cape se fit cette fois silencieuse. Mieux vaut ne pas trop titiller des lions de mauvais poil, surtout quand ils ont le pouvoir de faire imploser la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvent…

Ce n'est qu'une longue douche et un bon repas plus tard, que les Griffondors finirent par retrouver une humeur acceptable. Se débarrasser de la poussière n'avait pas été une mince affaire, et le combat leur avait bien ouvert l'appétit.

Le monde de la terre était celui qui ressemblait le plus au leur, et pourtant, ça avait été le plus infernal. Heureusement que deux d'entre eux avaient des ailes, sinon, ils s'en seraient beaucoup moins bien sortis, et beaucoup moins rapidement. C'est après un tel voyage qu'ils mesuraient la chance qu'ils avaient eu jusque-là.

Les mondes du feu et de l'eau ne leur avaient pas spécialement posés de difficultés, mises à part les conditions météorologiques et environnementales. Ils se demandaient si le fait de voler allait vraiment leur simplifier la vie dans le monde de l'air, ou si ils seraient d'office vus comme des ennemis et attaqués à vue. La difficulté semblait effectivement augmenter au fur et à mesure.

Ils allaient savoir cela très vite, après quelques heures de sommeil. Dumbledore avait bien avancé le sceau de l'air pendant qu'ils étaient partis, et les deux autres dragons pourraient se charger de l'achever pendant leur repos.

C'est donc toute de même tendus et remplis d'appréhension qu'ils allèrent prendre quelques précieuses heures de sommeil.


End file.
